Love Me Again
by MonkeyLovr
Summary: After many obstacles, fights, and many other problems, Aria and Ezra are now happily married, living in New York and both very successful. But what happens when a night of partying back at Rosewood changes their lives forever? Will destiny bring them back together? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well if you've read my other story **_**Now That I'm Back**_**, I mentioned posting a new story. So here it is. If not, give this story a shot! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL!**

The perfect couple. That's what everyone thought of when they saw Aria and Ezra. Well, everyone except their parents. And no one knew that to get to where they were, they had to face hell on earth. But none of this mattered to them. They were both completely in love with one another and never cared about anything except being happy. A year ago, they lived the happiest day of their lives. During her senior year in college, Ezra had proposed to her after being together for almost 6 years. Soon after Aria graduated from NYU, where Ezra also happened to teach, and during the summer they tied the knot. It was the happiest day of their lives, now starting a life with each other forever. Only thing that bummed Aria was that it wasn't her dad walking her down the aisle, but her brother. As much as she loved Mike, a girl always dreams of walking down the aisle with her father. But Byron and Ella both refused to go to their daughter's wedding still angry about the fact that their daughter was marrying an older man, and her former teacher. As much as Aria cried over the fact that they wouldn't attend, she soon realized her dream day wouldn't be ruined just because of them. Someone else who was disappointed, but not surprised was Ezra. He knew his parents hated Aria, but he had hopes that they would put that aside and attend the wedding just to be there for him. But they didn't. Now a year later, both Aria and Ezra live happily married. Aria couldn't be any happier. She loved Ezra more than anything and he felt the same. Aria was now on her way to be a successful author and Ezra being one of the best teachers in New York. Ezra was now leaving work to see his wonderful wife.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Aria greeted him with a kiss

"Good, but with finals coming up a little stressful. Thank god I'm home now with my beautiful wife" he replied

Aria nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Aria asked

"Some spaghetti sounds nice"

"Spaghetti coming up soon" Aria replied giving Ezra a quick kiss

Soon Aria made the spaghetti and they sat down to eat. While they were eating, Aria's phone rang. She would usually ignore calls during dinner, since she loved being with Ezra without interruptions, but lately she couldn't ignore since she was waiting to hear if her book would be published. Aria, just right after graduating and getting married, finished the book she had put so much effort into. Her book _Time Against Us _was a novel about her life, or more importantly, the fight for love. _Their_ love. Of course she changed the characters names, to not risk it for either of them, but it the storyline was just a summary of Aria and Ezra's life. Most people, who had read her not yet published book, loved it. It seemed so real, of course no one knew it _was _on fact real. Aria was hopeful the publisher would like it and publish it.

"Hello?" Aria said

"Good evening Mrs. Fitz, this is Sarah Friwall, calling to inform you that you book has been approved and is on it's way of being published. We've never received a novel that seemed so real. We all loved it. It should be a week until _Time Against Us_ goes on sale. Congratulations."

Aria was shocked. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. She could barely get the words 'Thank You' out of her mouth before hanging up.

"Ezra, they're publishing it" Aria said

"Congratulations baby, I knew they would love it. I'm so proud of you" Ezra said lifting her up and spinning her around

"I can't believe it. My book officially goes on sale in a week" Aria said in disbelief

"Well believe it, because it's true. You are an excellent writer Aria, you deserved all this"

"Wow. My books going on sale, I'm so happy!" Aria squealed

"I will be the first to buy 50 copies" Ezra said

"You better!" Aria joked

"Hey Hanna called inviting us to her engagement party at the Bar. It's next weekend, the day after school is out. Are you in? Please say yes, it's been forever since I last saw them" Aria added

"Of course, we both need to celebrate anyways. But are you sure you want to go back to Rosewood? I mean it's not as big as New York, and we could easily run into your parents. Are you ready for that? He asked

"Yeah, I thought about it but I really don't care, I just want to catch up with my friends "

"So are you telling them?"

"I think I will let them find out on their own. I want to see their reactions when they see my book on a shelf. Anyways, it's been a long day, can we go to bed?" Aria asked

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too. All I want to do is sleep." Ezra said

They soon got ready for bed and shortly after both fell soundly asleep. They went to sleep happy that Aria's book was finally published. Something that after so much hard work and effort was finally succeeded. They also both went to sleep looking forward to meeting up with their old friends and celebrating 2 great things. First, Hanna and Caleb's engagement and second, Aria's success. Little did they know that their trip to Rosewood and a night of partying would turn their worlds completely upside-down.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! And any feedback is welcomed! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Too al those who reviewed, glad ur liking it so far and thanks! Any who, without further Adieu, here's chapter two. Haha it all rhymed. Whoopdeedoo! Haha, Enjoy! **

The week flew by and before they knew it, it was the night before the last day of school. Aria's book had gone on sale and was on its way to being a bestseller, selling 5,000 copies on the first day, just in New York City. Aria couldn't be any happier. She was lying down in bed and couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"What's got you so happy?" Ezra asked, lying down next to her

"Just everything. People are actually buying my book Ezra, it makes me feel accomplished. And on Friday I get to see the girls. I just can't help but feel happy" Aria said

"I'm proud of you for your book and believe me, I can't wait until Friday either. Anyways sleep tight. I love you." Ezra said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night"

Aria tossed and turned all night, her excitement and happiness not letting her sleep. She thought about how perfect her life was now. She was happily married to the most amazing man in the world, and at just the age of twenty-three, her book was already going towards the path of success. All she needed to make her life even better would be a little Fitz. She had been wanting a baby for some time now, but put it off to focus on her book, but now she though would be the perfect time to add a member to their family. She decided she would talk about it with Ezra once they got back from Rosewood. Hours later she finally drifted off into a deep sleep. The next morning, Ezra quietly made his way to work, not wanting to wake her. The day soon flew by and Aria made sure everything was packed for the next day. Friday finally came and both Aria and Ezra were getting everything ready for their trip.

"Hey are you ok?" Ezra asked Aria noticing a worried look on her face

"Yeah, I'm just nervous I guess, I really don't know what I will do or say if I run into my parents."

"Don't worry about it. They're your parents; you guys can work things out. Besides you will have me by your side the whole time"

"Thanks babe. I love you."

"Love you too. So is Spencer ready for us? Are you sure it won't bother them?"

"No. Both Toby and Spencer said they're happy to have us. Now let's go, the party is at eight and I want to get there early to get everything settled."

"Ok. Let's go"

Soon both Aria and Ezra made their way back to Rosewood. The last time they were in Rosewood was when Aria was still in High School, ever since she went off to College, she hadn't gone back. Of course she still hung out with her friends since they always came to visit them back in New York. Aria had just wanted to avoid her parents, but she couldn't miss her best friend's engagement party for anything in the world. Finally after a few hours of driving, they finally arrived at Spencer and Toby's.

"They're here" she heard Spencer yell

"Spence!" Aria said pulling Spencer in for a hug

"Aria! I've missed you so much! Ezra, it's good to see you again"

"Nice to see you too Spencer"

Toby walked out of the house and walked towards them.

"Aria, Ezra, good to see you guys again. We've really missed you"

"Good to see you too Toby"

"C'mon, why don't we go inside?" Toby asked

They all went inside and Aria and Ezra went to get settled in the guest bedroom. They unpacked the few things they had brought and went back down for lunch. Hanna, Caleb, Paige and Emily were already waiting. As soon as these friends saw each other, they hugged like crazy.

"Aria, I'm so glad you could come. I've missed you so much" Hana said

"Yeah, thank god your back" Emily and Paige added

"I've missed you guys so much too"

All the friends chatted and talked about their lives and soon everyone left to get ready for tonight. Later on, both Aria and Spencer went to Hanna's so they could all get ready.

"Aria, I can't believe _Time Against Us_, finally got published. I'm so proud of you" Hanna said

"Thanks"

"Your life must be complete; I mean who I wouldn't? You have the perfect husband, the perfect life and your book has already sold so many copies" Emily said

"I guess, but I feel there is something missing"

"What?"

"A baby."

"You want a mini Fitz? Aw how cute "Hanna squealed

"Yea, I feel like now would be the perfect time, I feel ready I just don't know how Ezra will feel about it"

"Just talk to him. I'm sure he's dying to have a baby with you too"

And with that the girls kept chatting and soon they were all ready and headed over to the bar.

"Hanna, I can't believe you're engaged. I'm so happy for you!" Aria said

"Me too!"

"So how about we wait for the guys before we go in" Aria said

"Yeah, let's sit on that bench over there" Emily said

All 5 girls walked over and sat on the bench. While they were waiting, they kept talking about the wedding plans, Aria's book and all that.

"Hey you guys, I really need some coffee, I will be right back I'm going over next door." Aria said

"Ok"

Aria walked over to the coffee shop next door and ordered her drink. As she was leaving the shop she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Aria. You completely disappeared after high school, why?"

"Noel, I'm not in the mood"

"I see your book has gone on sale now"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me"

"I see you're married. Who'd you marry? That fucking pervert?"

"That's none of your fucking business"

Aria tried to leave but Noel pulled her back and grabbed her arm tight.

"Let go of me"

"Why did you go with him anyway? You could've had so much with me?"

"NOEL! You're hurting me"

"I believe she said you're hurting her" Ezra said

Aria managed to escape Noel's grasp and ran over to Ezra.

"Of course, teacher's pet saved by her teacher. You two disgust me. And you Aria, how can you be such a slut?"

"You better watch the way you talk to her, you asshole"

"Ezra, come on, let's just go." Aria whispered

"You're right. This jerk isn't worth fighting with"

"You two will pay. Trust me." Noel yelled as they walked away

They went back to where the others were waiting and told them about their encounter.

"Wow. What a jerk!" Spencer said

"I will beat him next time I see him I swear" Hanna added

"Hanna, let's just drop it and lets go celebrate your engagement." Aria said

The group of friends all walked into the bar, a night full of celebrating and fun ahead of them. They danced, talked and drank all sorts of things. They were all enjoying this moment they were now sharing.

"Hey Aria, you might want to cut down on the drinks" Ezra said

"Babe, I'm fine" Aria said, now a little tipsy

"Ok, I'm driving"

"Ok, ok, just chill, come on, dance with me"

"Ok."

They both made their way to the dance floor and danced all night, soon their friends joined them. Soon the fun ended and they all walked out.

"Ezra, you're driving right? I don't think Aria should be driving" Spencer said

"Yeah, don't worry. I will see you guys in a few."

"Ok."

As they were about to leave they once again saw Noel Kahn.

"We meet again" Noel smirked

"Get lost" Hanna said

"Drive safely Ezra" Noel said

And once they left Noel was left standing alone with a huge grin on his face.

"Aria, are you ok?" Ezra asked now that they were in the car

"Yeah, just a small headache"

"Well we will be home soon and you can get some rest"

They drove smoothly along the road. Ezra starting speeding a bit more once they got to the hill

"Ezra, you're going to fast, slow down" Aria said

"I will don't worry" Ezra said stepping on the brake

"Ezra, please"

"Aria, I'm trying, I can't stop this"

"Ezra we're heading into that tree if you don't slow down, please"

"I'm trying"

Ezra continued to try and step on the brake hoping to stop the car or even slow down. But it was no use, the brakes seemed broken, he couldn't stop. As they approached the huge tree they panicked even more.

"EZRA!"

And those were the last words he heard before everything went black for both of them.

**A/N: Thx for reading! Please review! It means a lot and fell free to give any feedback. OMG I cant believe Wesley and Aria kissed in Tuesday's ep. I got so mad! Haha well anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. And in case it wasn't that obvi, Noel cut the breaks on their car. Anyways enjoy!**

It was 2:00am and both Aria and Ezra hadn't arrived back at Spencer's. They left the bar over an hour ago and the drive wasn't that far. At first she assumed they had stopped somewhere on their way back but now Spencer was really starting to get worried.

"Toby, I've called them both three times and they're not answering"

"Spence, I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they went somewhere with Hanna and Caleb"

"Hanna. That's who I need to call" Spencer said panicking

Spencer quickly dialed Hanna's number and waited anxiously as she heard each ring. Hanna finally answered on the 5th ring.

"Spencer. What the hell? Do you know what time it is? What's wrong"

"Hanna, please tell me Aria and Ezra are with you."

"What? No. Aren't they with you? Last time I saw them was when we all left the bar"

"It's been over an hour and they're still not here. Hanna I'm starting to get worried. What if something happened to them? They haven't been answering any of my calls and they both said they would come straight home."

"Just calm down. I will be right over and we can figure something out."

Hanna got dressed and quickly drove to Spencer's.

"Hey, have you heard anything?" Hanna asked once she got there

"No, Hanna what if something happened to them?" Spencer said with tears in her eyes

"Try calling Aria again"

Spencer quickly dialed her number and waited. She was about to hang up when she heard someone answer. She heard sirens in the background and a lot of voices.

"Aria? Aria are you ok? Where are you?

"I'm sorry, this is Officer McDermott speaking"

"Why do you have my friends phone" Spencer said breathing heavily

"I'm sorry to inform you but both of your friends have been involved in a terrible accident. They are both hurt very badly and are currently unconscious. We are about to drive them to the local hospital that's where they"

"Thank you. But please tell me they'll be ok."

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything. Sorry about this"

Spencer ended the call and let her phone drop. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Spence, what happened?" Toby asked

"Th-they're hurt. Th-they were in a car accident" she sobbed "They're hurt pretty bad, we have to go to the hospital"

"Oh my god" Hanna said

"Let's go"

Soon all of them drove to the hospital and made their way to the emergency room.

"Spence do you want to call the Montgomery's or should I?"

"You can call them. I will call Ezra's mom"

Both girls called them and waited anxiously for the doctor to come out with any news. Soon Ella and Byron rushed in.

"How is she?" Ella asked panicked

"We still haven't heard anything" Hanna replied

"How long have they been back?" Byron asked

"They got here today to celebrate Hanna's engagement. Have you really not talked to her since she left for college?"

"Yeah we made it clear to her it was either us or Ezra." Byron said

"None of that matter right now. Let's worry about them and what could happen."

"All I care is for Aria. Who cares about that perverted bastard" Byron said

"Just stop Mr. Montgomery. We called you in hopes of you being different. If you can't control yourself, just leave." Spencer said

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about her"

They all sat in silence and waited for hours until the doctor finally came out. As the doctor approached the waiting room, Dianne arrived. And shortly after so did Emily.

"Ezra and Aria Fitz?" the doctor said

"Yes." They all got up

"I believe I have some bad news. You see they both hit their heads very hard. They are both currently in a coma, they haven't responded well to anything we've tired to bring them back. Besides this there are a few broken bones, cuts and bruises. All we can do right now is hope they will both wake up soon. But like I said, they hit their heads hard and right now their brains are really swollen. Aria, is a lot more in danger and for her, there is a possibility that she might not wake up. I'm sorry"

"Thank you" Spencer whispered

As soon as the doctors left everyone broke into tears.

"Why our little girl? Why?" Ella sobbed

"My Ezra, my baby boy" Dianne cried too

"Hanna, why did this have to happen to them? Why? Ezra wasn't even drunk. What could've happened?" Spencer cried

"I really don't know Spence" she sobbed

They all sat their crying and thinking of what could've possibly happened. They soon got informed that the breaks had been cut.

"Who could've cut their breaks? Who could hate them that much?" Hanna asked

"I don't know."

"I think I have pretty good guess on who it was" Toby said

"Who?" they both asked

"Noel" he clenched his teeth as he said it

"That stupid fucking bastard" Spencer screamed

It was morning now and still nothing new with them. They were allowed to see them now though and were waiting until both Ella and Byron came out so they could go see them. Dianne was with Ezra too. They finally all came out and decided they would go see Ezra and then Aria.

"Oh my god" Hanna cried when she saw Ezra

He had tubes in and out of everywhere and his lifeless body broke their hearts.

"Ezra, you have to be strong. I know you are. Wake up soon, Aria is fragile and she needs you. Please" Spencer begged

"We need you here with us Fitz; you have to make it to my wedding. You both do" Hanna added

After spending a few minutes in there crying they went over to see Aria. As soon as they walked in, they couldn't be anywhere near strong. Aria was beat bad and looked a lot worse than Ezra did. It broke their hearts to see their best friend, their sister like this.

"Aria, you don't know how much it hurts to see you like this" Spencer sobbed

"Please you have to wake up." Emily added

"You have to get better, I need you with me. I can't have my wedding without you. Please Aria; I don't know what I will do without you." Hanna cried

All three friends cried watching their tiny friend's body lying there, lifeless. The day flew by fast and it was dark out and visiting hours were over. They all decided to go home and get rest and then come back the next day. Soon a month flew by and visiting their unconscious friends became a daily routine. They never lost hope that one day their friends would wake up, they knew it may take forever but they didn't care. All they wanted was their friends back. They were all seated in Aria bedroom, giving Ezra some alone time with his family. They were drifting off into a sleep when the doctor came in, followed by Dianne and Wesley, Ezra's younger brother.

"Good afternoon everyone, can I see you all outside"

They all went out into the hallway, all of them anxious.

"Good afternoon doctor, anything new?" Byron asked

The doctor sighed and looked down at his clipboard.

"Yes. Good news and bad news. The good news is that from tests we ran on both of them, it appears that they will soon wake up."

Everyone smiled and jumped of happiness.

"What's the bad news" Dianne asked

"Well we also discovered that there is a really high possibility that they will suffer memory loss. The girl is at higher risk. This is almost confirmed so be prepared. It's likely that it will be long term memory loss, again, higher risk for Aria, but Ezra is at a high risk too. Just informing you so you will be prepared. They will remember something's, but not all, no one can know everything they will remember. "

"Thank you" they could barely whisper

As soon as the doctor left they all remained silent, crying, and hoping that things would just get better.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montgomery" Toby said

"Thank you"

"At least we know she will wake up, even if there's a chance she won't remember us"

"Yes, let's be thankful"

"Girls why don't you go and rest, we will let you know if something happens ok?" Ella said

"We can't leave" Spencer protested

"I insist, we will let you know if anything changes."

"Ok thanks" Emily said

They soon left leaving Aria with just her parents. Little did the girls know what both Byron and Ella had planned for Aria and Ezra as soon as they woke up. They went over to Dianne and let her in on the plan, and of course she agreed without thinking twice. They went back to Aria's room and watched their princess sleeping.

"I love you Aria, and now we will have our little girl back when you wake up. Just like old times" Byron said kissing her forehead softly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And please review! They mean a lot and really do motivate me. Thanks. Now what do y'all think they're gonna do? AND omg best day ever! its my 18th birthday and PLL and Ezra! Can't wait for tonite!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER I POSTED YESTERDAY BUT THERE WAS A MAJOR TYPO AT THE END, SO I DELETED THT ONE AND REPOSTED. SO IM POSTING IT AGAIN. EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE SAME. SRRY,IDK HOW IT HAPPENED BUT ITS PRETTY BIG.

"Byron, are you sure we should do this?" Ella questioned

"Ella, if they both lose their memory it's our chance to finally keep them apart."

"I feel like we would be interfering with our daughters happiness. Shouldn't we just let her be happy? She obviously loves Ezra and he loves her too"

"Ella, when was the last time Aria spoke to you? Ever since she moved away she hasn't ever called, all because of Ezra."

"Byron I don't kn-"

"When was it?"

"It doesn't matter. We haven't been the best parents so I understand why she did it"

"and with this now we have the chance to be better parents and get our little girl back, Ezra free. Trust me, it will benefit us all"

"I guess, but what if she remembers everything when she wakes up. or how will we keep her friends quiet? Don't you think they'll tell her all about her current life?"

"I don't know Ella, we'll think of something, but her friends will definitely keep their mouths shut."

The Montgomery's spent the rest of their day observing and hoping their daughter would wake up soon. Ezra appeared to be getting better a lot quicker than Aria. Dianne of course always hated Aria and when Byron proposed their plan, she gladly agreed, all she wanted was her baby boy back. She in a way felt bad, but quickly put those feelings aside when she remembered how Aria was the reason Ezra stopped talking to her. Dianne also wondered what is Ezra didn't lose his memory? What would happen then? She needed to discuss this with the Montgomery's. Dianne's thoughts were interrupted when someone came into the room.

"Hey mom, how's he doing?" Wesley asked

"Still the same pretty much but the doctor said that from the tests they ran he could wake up any second, but there's a chance" she sighed "There's a chance he'll suffer from memory loss."

"How big is the chance? For how long?"

"They can't be sure until he wakes up. The risk is bigger for Aria though. You know this is all probably her fault in some way. Obviously someone who hated her cut the brakes. I knew that girl was trouble since the first day I saw her and now Ezra is here and it's all her faul-"

"No mom. Stop blaming her. It was an accident. Let's just hope Ezra wakes up soon ok?"

"You're right, let's just worry about Ezra"

Dianne and Wes spent the rest of the evening with Ezra, not leaving Ezra's side at all. Dianne thought about the plan the Montgomery's proposed, and how she would convince Wesley to agree with her. They had just finished eating dinner and went back into Ezra's room. Wes noticed his mom was acting unusual, almost as if she were nervous or keeping something from him.

"Mom is everything ok? " Wes asked

"Yeah" she replied nervously

"Mom…"

"Ok, I can't hold it anymore."

"Mom, you're freaking me out"

"Wesley, you know how much I dislike Aria. She ruined Ezra life. Everything about it. I wish Ezra would've never met her, and better yet, gotten married. She doesn't fit his lifestyle, or him."

"That's, not for you to decide, Ezra is happy with her, happier than he ever was with you" Wes argued

"Let me finish" she yelled "Her parents aren't big fans of Ezra either, so they came up with a little plan so we could both get our babies back and keep them apart for ever. When Ezra wakes up, there will be no Aria, it's like she never existed ok? We will convince him that he got back together with Jackie and they are happily engaged again. He will never find out about Aria because he is going back to live with me. So do you understand what we have to do?"

"How could you use his memory loss to your advantage? What kind of mother are you? What if he does remember? Have you though what will happen then? Your plan will backfire or what about all the paperwork? They are legally married you know"

"Don't worry about the paperwork, I have people for that and if he does remember, than I will think of something. But one thing is for sure, they will _never_ know they were in love and they will definitely never find out that they were married. This is what's best for everyone Wes."

"Mom, if you do that I swear to you that I will tell them both about your fucking plan"

Dianne was just about to say something when they heard a small cough coming from the bed. They quickly rushed to Ezra's side.

"Ezra honey, can you hear me?"

There was no answer. Soon the doctors came in to check up on him and confirmed he was no longer in a coma and to just give him time until he would wake up. Dianne had to think of a plan fast to keep Wes' mouth shut. She couldn't risk losing Ezra again. As much as she loved Wes, she knew she had to do something terrible to make him keep quiet. She got up from her chair and walked over to Wes.

"Wes honey, you know I only want to do this for your brothers own good. I love you both dearly and only want what is best for you and it just so happens having Ezra back with us will be the best. Besides It will benefit her parents too. "

" Is it really the best for him or is it for you? How can you be so selfish?"

"I'm not. I'm just planning on a better life for him."

"Whatever. I'm telling both of them; this isn't fair"

"Wesley I swear to god if you open that mouth of yours, you will be sorry."

"You can't do anything about it" he spat

"Oh really now? Wouldn't it be such a tragedy if that girlfriend of yours were to lose that job she worked so hard for?" Dianne threatened

"Leave Sarah out of this"

"Then _you_ stay out of my plans"

"You're unbelievable"

"So is everything settled now?" she questioned

"This isn't fair, he doesn't deserve this and neither does Aria"

Wes didn't say anything. He simply got up and walked over to Ezra. As much as she loved Ezra and Aria, his girlfriend Sarah had worked very hard for her job and he couldn't just take that away from her. He was sure he would come up with something to fix all of this. His thoughts were broken when they heard soft moans. Ezra eyelids felt as if they weighed a couple tons, but he managed to blink a couple of times anyway. His eyes tried adjusting to the light he hadn't seen in a month. As he began to wake up more, his hands began pulling at the tube in his mouth and on the wires in his arms.

"Honey, it's ok, you're ok. Just leave that alone" Dianne said rushing to his side

"I'm glad you're awake sweetheart" she added

Soon, the tube was pulled out of his mouth, which made him cough instantly sending an excruciating pain to his head and abdomen in the process.

"Ezra, how are you feeling? "

"Ezra?"

Ezra was still trying to adjust to the bright lights that filled the room. After slowly trying, he finally managed to open his eyes.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Wes asked

(THIS IS WHAT I FIXED)

"I'm fine." He was silent. "Who's Aria?"

As soon as Ezra said those words and evil smile appeared on Dianne's lips.

A/N: So like I said before the typo is huuuge so I had to fix it


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the amazing reviews. I was gonna update sooner but shit happens. Any who, here's chapter 5. **

"_Ezra, are you okay?" Wes asked_

_ "I'm fine. Who's Aria?"_

_As soon as Ezra said those words and evil smile appeared on Dianne's lips._

"Mom? Who is Aria?" Ezra asked once again

Dianne quickly shot Wes a threatening glare before turning back to Ezra.

"Honey don't worry about it, just one of Wesley's coworkers. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. My head just hurts. _A lot_. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, it was pretty bad" Wes cut in

"How long have I been out? Has school started yet? Don't tell me I missed my first teaching job?" Ezra rambled

"Sweetie, you don't remember?"

"What?"

"Honey, you've been a teacher for a good 7 years already. Ezra, you hit your head hard in the accident. Do you really not remember?"

"No, mom I don't. I don't remember anything. Mom, what is happening?

"Well, because you hit your head hard, the doctor said there was a chance you would suffer from memory loss. Speaking of the doctor, let me go get him ok?"

"Mom, this can't be happening, it isn't true right?" Ezra panicked

"Ezra, you'll be fine, it's okay, you have us if you ever need anything, now I will be right back."

Dianne made her way out and Wes walked over to Ezra.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake." Wes said

"Thanks, but I'm not. It's no use if I can't remember anything from the last however many years."

"Ezra, your memory will quickly come back to you quickly, you'll see."

"And what if it doesn't? Huh? I'm sitting here not even knowing who I am? What my life has been like."

"The doctor still needs to run tests. Just be positive."

"I don't know. One more thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Was anyone else in the car?"

Wes' face went blank. He wanted so bad to tell him that yes in fact there was someone, his wife, in the car with him and actually was only just a few doors down. He wanted to tell him all about Aria and his life with her, but he knew he couldn't. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Wes? Was anyone else in the car?"

Wes looked back up and sighed.

"No. No one else."

The doctor soon walked in with Dianne right behind him.

"Hello Ezra, glad to see you've finally woken."

"That makes one of us" Ezra mumbled under his breath

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Discomfort?"

"My head hurts a lot, but other than that I'm good, besides the fact that I can't remember anything." Ezra complained

"Really, nothing at all?" the doctor asked

"Well only a few things from a few years back, but other than that, I don't. I don't even know what year we are in right now."

"That's totally normal, like your mom may have mentioned, you were in a really bad accident and you hit your head, we just need to run some tests to make sure everything is ok."

"How long will I be like this" Ezra spat

"We can't be sure. No one can, hopefully it's just temporary, but I can't promise you anything. Now If you'll excuse me I will go get everything ready for you."

"Thank you" Dianne whispered

The doctor soon left and tears began to form in Ezra's eyes.

"FUCK! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT YOUR LIFE IS LIKE? HERE I AM THINKING I'M STILL LIVING IN A LIFE IM REALLY NOT!" Ezra cried

"Ezra, honey it's ok. We will help you get through this. I love you honey, and I will always help you."

"My head hurts. I'm just going to go back to sleep." Ezra stated

Ezra closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber; after all, he had to process a lot after waking up from the coma. While he slept, all sorts of flashback kept coming to him, but he couldn't get anything out of them. They immediately went blank. Ezra slept for a few good hours.

"Hey mom, anything new?" Wes said coming back in

"Nope, he still hasn't woken up. You know it actually hurts me to see him like this, even it seems it doesn't."

"Right, because any person who cares so deeply about their son, will keep their whole life from them"

"Wesley, don't get me started. Anyway, I did some research on the car and what caused the accident. Someone cut the breaks; apparently it's some old boyfriend of Aria's, see I told this was all that brats fault."

"You know what mom, your unbelievable; just don't talk to me right now".

Wesley walked over and sat down besides Ezra and Dianne walked out of the room. As soon as she walked out, she bumped into three very familiar girls.

"What do you want" Dianne asked

"We want to see him. We know he's awake," Emily stated

"Well I don't think that's possible" Dianne smiled

"Oh, we think it is" Spencer threatened

"Look, he is my so-"

"Listen, if you don't let us see him, I swear to you I will let him in on your little plan, don't think we don't know, because the Montgomery's just told us. So either you let us see him, or we will tell him all about Aria." Spencer screamed

"And what are you gonna tell him if he asks who you are?" she questioned

"We will think of something, but all we want is to see him ok?"

Dianne glared at them but had no other choice then to nod her head in agreement.

"Not today though, it's late and he's tired" Dianne said

"That's fine. We will be back sometime this week" Spencer said

The girls soon left leaving a very angered Dianne standing in the hallway. She decided she needed some fresh air and went outside. Wes was still waiting patiently for Ezra to wake up, he couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to him this way, but he had to. A while later Ezra finally woke up.

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey are you feeling better now?" Wes asked

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's good. The doctors suggested you try and remember all that you can. Think back and to the last thing you remember doing or seeing."

"I don't know, I can't think right now, I just can't."

"Yes you can, just try."

"I don't know, I really need your help"

"I will gladly tell you anything you want sweetie" Dianne interrupted coming back in

"So what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Where do I teach? Where do I live? Am I married? Do I have a girlfriend? I don't know, just tell me everything."

"Well, you first taught at Rosewood High, then a while at Hollis College and you are currently teaching at a University in New York, although I don't recall which one, you liked to keep that private."

"How am I supposed to teach when I don't remember ever doing it? Goddamnit this is so frustrating" Ezra yelled

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok."

"What else?"

"Well, you are currently dating Jackie Molina, I believe you guys just got engaged."

"Jackie? She broke off the engagement the same summer I proposed. How am I still with her?"

"She regretted it and came back and everything got settled between you too. Both of you have been happy ever since." Dianne explained

Wesley couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a mother lie to her own son and take away his happiness. He stood in the corner of the room, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Really? Mom, I can't remember. I can't. Wait, where is she now? Hasn't she been seeing me?" Ezra asked

"She was just here 2 days ago, but had to go back to work. I've informed her that you are awake and she will try her best to come back within this week. Ezra honey, you'll see that your life will soon come back to you."

"I guess, now it's late, goodnight. And thanks for everything Mom, you to Wes."

"It's not a problem"

Ezra soon fell asleep, believing everything Dianne had said. Of course she was telling the truth about his teaching jobs, well for the most part, she had failed to mention that he was currently teaching at NYU, not just any university. And lying to him about Jackie. Little did he know that Dianne had bribed her to play along and come back to Ezra. If only Dianne could just be a normal caring mother who only cares about her son's happiness instead of her own. Soon the days flew by and it was almost time for Ezra to be released. Aria was still in a coma but both were unaware of the previous life they shared.

_2 weeks later_

The girls had managed to visit Ezra a few times within these two weeks. Unfortunately, every time they went, Ezra was sleeping or having tests done. They decided to go one last time hoping they would get to see him awake this time.

"Come on guys, this may be the last time we ever see him" Emily said

"This is so unfair. To both of them. How can their parents be so cruel?" Hanna asked

"I know Han, let's just hope for the best."

The girls walked in and to their luck Ezra was awake.

"Hey Ez- Mr. Fitz" Spencer smiled

"Hey?" a confused Ezra asked

"We're sorry about what happened, oh by the way, I'm Spencer and this is Emily and Hanna."

"Thanks…are you guys students of mine?"

"Yes. Well we were."

"Oh. Well thanks for checking on me."

"Yeah, well we have to go. We hope you feel better Mr. Fitz"

The girls soon left and shortly after, Jackie arrived.

"Ezra, baby, how are you? I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner" Jackie cried

"Hey Jackie"

"I'm so glad you're awake! I've missed you so much" Jackie said giving him a soft kiss.

Ezra couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling about Jackie but he just felt weird. He quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he apologized

"It's ok honey," Dianne interrupted "Jackie understands and she will wait until you're ready"

"Yes I do, now Ezra you should get some sleep, you get releases tomorrow morning"

"I guess"

Ezra fell asleep with a strange feeling about Jackie, something didn't feel right, but he brushed it off and soon fell asleep anxiously waiting for the next day.

**A/N: Please please review! Thx for reading and I know there hasn't been any Aria, but she'll be in the nxt chpt. Thanks again and please review!**

**Oh and ive recently created another twitter account so if y'all want u can follow me **

** MonkeyLovr95**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Srry I haven't updated in over a week but I've been really busy. OMG I haven't seen the PLL finale, but I do kno Ezria breaks up! NOO! Anywho, here's the nxt chpt.**

A week had gone by and Ezra was out of the hospital living the life he thought was his. All while Aria was still unconscious and showing no sign of recovery. Her family and friends became more and more worried as the days passed. It was now almost August and Aria still hadn't woken up. Her parents were with her everyday in hopes that she would finally wake up. The Montgomery's had informed her friends about their plan and threatened them to never be allowed to see Aria if they opened their mouths. The girls, wanting to be with Aria, agreed, hoping later on they could come up with a plan to let everything be known. They all came by to see Aria at least 3 times a week, but were now starting to lose hope.

"Hey" Spencer whispered coming in "How is she doing"

Hanna and Emily were currently with Aria.

"Still the same" Emily replied tears forming in her eyes

"She will get better. I know she will" Spencer said

"Spence, she's been like this for over a month. _Nothing _has changed." Hanna looked down and began to sob "_Nothing_ will change."

"SO THATS IT?" Spencer screamed

"Spencer, calm down" Emily pleaded

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA GIVE UP ON HER LIKE THAT? IF EZRA WOKE UP WHO SAYS ARIA CAN'T WAKE UP?"

Hanna looked down, wiping away a few tears.

"Spencer please" Emily insisted

"Hanna, I really thought you were her friend, but apparently not" Spencer spat

'Will you just stop already?" Hanna sobbed "Do you think I don't want her to wake up? Do you think it's easy for me to see her like that? But she's not getting better and that's obvious, I'm just preparing myself for the worse." Hanna argued

"You guys, both of you please calm down." Emily stated

Spencer and Hanna sat opposite of each other. Neither speaking to the other. After a while Aria's parent's stopped by. The girls in a way hated Byron and Ella for being so selfish, but they couldn't do anything to change that. They always tried to avoid them. They stared at them as they walked by and sat down next to Aria. Finally after a few minutes of silence Ella finally spoke up.

"Has anything changed?" she asked

Hanna shook her head.

"Well I think it's time for us to go" Emily said

"You guys can stay" Ella stated

"No, we'll come back tomorrow, when Aria's alone" Spencer said bitterly

Out of all the girls, Spencer was the one with the most hate towards Byron and Ella. She just couldn't believe her own parents would do that to her. They should be hoping she wakes up and remembers her life, the life that made her happy, not make up some life just to keep themselves happy.

"Spencer..."

"Let's go" Spencer said

They were gathered their stuff and walked over to Aria to give her a goodbye hug. Once Hanna gave her a hug, they noticed that Aria fingers were slightly moving.

"Guy's, she moving" Hanna screamed

They all rushed to her and waited anxiously to see if she would move again. This time her eyes slowly fluttered open but closed again. This happened a few times before her eyes were completely open. They watched her, with tears in their eyes, as she slowly looked around, confused.

_Where am I? _Aria thought frantically, taking in her strange surroundings. She laid flat on her back on a hard ass mattress. Tubes were stuck in her arms and up her nose. Her hair felt gross, as if she hadn't had a shower in ages.

"Aria" Ella sobbed "you're awake"

Ella reached for her hand but Aria quickly pulled it away. _Who the hell was that? _She stared at the group of people surrounding her bed. There was a concerned looking man and woman, obviously a couple judging by the close way they stood together. There were three girls who looked to be about her age. She eyed them, from their impeccable clothes to their red rimmed eyes. But she didn't recognize any of them.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

She remained silent, seemingly unable to speak. _Aria. Is that my name?_

"Aria?" Byron said placing his hand on her shoulder

Aria quickly shrugged his hand off. _Get the hell off me, creeper._

Everyone around her exchanged worried looks.

What scared Aria the most was that there was this big, gaping hole where her memory should be. She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened. Having these strange people surrounding her didn't help.

"Who are you?" She finally found her voice. It was dry from so many weeks of non use.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer all looked at each other. Tears already forming in their eyes. They were secretly hoping this wouldn't happen, but their hopes failed.

"Aria honey, don't you know who we are?" Ella asked

"No. No." she practically screamed.

"We're your parents sweetie." Byron said softly taking her hands in his

"NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME" she said, now screaming

"Aria, please." Ella begged

"NO!NO!NO!" Aria cried "I don't know who you are!"

"It's okay honey."

"NO!ITS NOT OK!" she sobbed "IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM"

Aria continued screaming and broke down in tears. At that moment all the physical pain she was feeling was as if it wasn't there. She continued to cry and got out of control.

"Please Byron. Get the doctor."

Hanna, Emily and Spencer all watched from the corner of the room. Heartbroken. Frustrated. Not knowing what to do. All they wanted was Aria back. The doctor came in and eventually was able to get Aria under control with some tranquilizers. She soon fell into a deep slumber. The girls walked over to the Montgomery's.

"Well, it's late now. We're gonna get going. Please, let us know of anything that happens" Emily said

"Sure"

The girls were walking towards the door when Byron's voice stopped them.

"Just wanted to remind you of what you girls agreed to. If you want to keep seeing Aria yo-"

"Yes. We know. We don't mention Ezra and we agree to whatever you guys say about Aria's life. We know" Spencer said angry

"It's good you remember" he replied

Spencer shook her head in disbelief and stormed out.

"We'll be here first thing tomorrow morning" Emily added before shutting the door behind her. The night soon flew by. Aria tossed and turned the whole time, but not waking up at tranquilizers really kicked in. They helped her stay asleep through the night. Finally the bright sun illuminated the hospital room waking both Ella and Byron. Byron glanced over at the clock that read 7:59am. He slowly got up not wanting to wake Ella up. He decided now would be the perfect time to have one more person join in on his plan. Noel Kahn. He knew he always had a thing for Aria and now would be the perfect time to give him the chance. Although he wasn't very fond of him, anyone was better than Ezra Fitz. Once Ella woke up it was 9:00 am. She didn't see her husband but figured he probably went to the cafeteria or something. She sat beside Aria, thinking and still not believing she agreed to Byron's plan. Although she never liked Ezra, her daughter deserved to be happy. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good morning, just here to check on Aria, did she make it okay through the night?" the nurse asked

"Good morning. She didn't wake up at all during the for checking up on her"

"No problem. If anything happens or you need anything just ring me up"

"Thanks"

The nurse walked out and within seconds the girls walked in.

"Good Morning girls" Ella said sweetly

They all ignored her. They just couldn't be nice to someone who was so selfish.

"How is she? How'd she make it through the night?" Emily asked

"Slept like a baby" Ella replied "Girls, please don't be mad. It hurts me to do this, but it's for her own good"

"Oh really? For her own good or for yours?" Spencer said raising her voice

"Spencer, please not now" Emily pleaded

"Spenc-" Ella was cut off

They heard small moans coming from Aria. They all rushed to the bedside.

"Aria? How are you feeling honey? " Ella asked

Aria's eyes slowly managed to keep themselves opened. Just then Byron was walking in through the door but immediately froze as he heard Aria speak.

"Mom, I remember everything" Aria said

**A/N: Thx for reading! PLEASE please review! So wat do y'all think will happen? REVIEW and I will try post the nxt chapter ASAP. and I promise I will this time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! So in case you haven't seen it, Carlet and I are co-writing a new story **_**Never Speak, **_**also a PLL fanfic,** **it's under our joint account CarletTheMonkeyLovr, so please, it would mean alot to us if you lovelies gave it a shot! And one more thing. SOO sorry it's shorter than usual but I have a concert in like 30 minutes so I didn't hav much time to write but wanted to update something! :)**

"Wh-what did you say?" Ella stuttered

"I remember everything." Aria repeated

Ella noticed Byron at the door, shocked. Byron walked over to Aria.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked, not knowing what else to say

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little, my head just hurts. but Dad, I remember everything now, sorry about earlier."

"Yo-you do?" Ella once again stuttered

Aria looked over in the girls direction, noticing how happy they were. She smiled at the girls.

"Yes."

Aria looked around the room, taking in her surroundings, getting used to being awake after being in a coma for all that time. Her smile soon turned into a frown as her eyes met her parents.

"Mom, there's someone missing here."

Byron and Ella's face fell, all while the girls grew more and more excited, seeing Aria was getting better.

"No one is missing honey" Byron replied "Mike is at home, if that's who you're talking about."

"No dad, someone else is missing."

At this point Ella and Byron were at a dead-end. Byron turned to Ella in hopes that she would know what to say. They were afraid their plan was about to backfire now that Aria claimed she remembered girls watched from the corner they were standing in, not knowing what to do or say either. Finally Ella spoke up.

"Aria, who are you talking about?" Ella questioned

Tears filled her eyes and soon started streaming down her pale cheeks. The girls made their way over to Aria, trying to comfort her. They were afraid of what she was thinking.

"Aria, are you ok? Why are you crying?" Spencer asked

Aria continued to cry. _Are they really not going to tell me? _she thought. The tears soon stopped and she was finally able to speak up.

"They never found her did they?" Aria asked her voice breaking

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces. _Who was she talking about? Was it not Ezra? What exactly did she remember? Was she talking about Ali? _All these questions were running through their heads.

"Who sweetie?"

"Allison, they never found her did they?"

Ella turned to Byron, not really sure of what was going on. _Did she not remember Ezra?_

" Aria, they found Ali's body a while back. We all went to her funeral don't you remember?

"Mom what are you talking about?" Obviously confused. "That's not possible, we barely got back from Iceland."

Spencer who was now aware of what was going on decided to speak up.

"Aria, how old are you?"

"Spence, same as you, 16."

Byron knew something wasn't right and obviously Ella agreed judging by the worried look on her face.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor." Byron said walking out.

"You guys? Why are you acting weird? I'm fine. I said I remember everything"

"Aria, honey, you don't though" Ella whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Aria, you're not 16." Emily cut in. "You're 23, just like all of us."

"No, that can't be true. You guys are lying."

"We're not. We're sorry."

"So just like that, 7 years of my life completely forgotten?" Aria screamed

"Aria honey, this may only be temporary"

"Mom, I don't remember the last 2 years of high school. Did I go to college? What did i major in? Mom please tell me this isn't happening" Aria begged

"I'm sorry sweetie"

"We'll all help you" Hanna said "Your life can still go on."

Aria cried. She felt frustrated, scared, angry, sad, all sorts of feelings. She couldn't believe what she had just been told. She stopped crying when she heard the door open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the Doctor asked

"Good except for the fact that I don't remember the last 7 years of my life."

The doctor explained everything to them how there was a slight chance she would regain her memory, it was almost certain she wouldn't. This left Aria devastated.

"Well I have another call. Glad you're doing better. I will come back and check up on you later today."

"Thanks." Aria said as the doctor walked out

"Everything will be 'll help you through everything." Spencer said

"Yes, honey just ask us anything you wanna know" Ella added

"Thanks. Ok. Where did I go to college?"

"You went to N-" but Hanna was cut off by Byron

"You were indecisive about NYU and Hollis, but you stayed here." Byron said

"Oh, Do I have a job? Where do I live? Am I single? Am I married?"

"Whoa there" Ella laughed "One question at a time. You currently don't have a job, you've been looking around for one, but don't worry about working right now."

"You share an apartment with me." Emily added "But once the accident happened we moved your stuff back to your parents, as they insisted they would take care of you"

"Oh." She said while playing with her fingers. "Am I seeing anyone?" she asked

No one was sure on how to answer this question. The girls didn't wanna say anything that would get them into trouble. Ella was also unsure of what to say. It was Byron who almost immediately answered it.

"Yes honey, his name is Noel. Noel Kahn? Do you remember him? He went to school with you."

_Noel? _The girls thought. _Out of anyone else they chose Noel._

"Noel? I'm going out with Noel?" Aria asked quite shocked.

"Yeah, do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I just never imagined myself going out with him, but it has been 7 years." She laughed "Where is he?"

"He's away with his family, has been for the whole summer. He is dying to see you though.

_Away with his family? _Spencer thought. They had just seen him a few weeks back.

Aria smiled.

"Well, I'm getting tired. Do you guys mind if we continue this tomorrow?"

"It's fine. Get some rest"

_Noel? I'm dating Noel? _She thought. Although that's what they told her she couldn't believe it. She hoped that a good night's sleep will help her prepare for more information to come. It was a matter of minutes before Aria's eyes closed on her and she soon fell into a deep and hoping that by getting out of the hospital, it would help her get used to her current life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! please review! And srry i made you all believe she actually remembered everything. But what fun would that be? Lol. Well lets hope things don't get too crazy once she comes out of the hospital. Review! **

**Follow me on Twitter: MonkyLuvsCarlet, **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again! Oh and please in this story lets all pretend that Ezra never worked at Hollis. **

_2 months later_

It'd been 2 months since Aria had stepped foot into her life. or the life she seemed to believe was real. At first everything was so frustrating for her, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember. She'd spent a lot of time with Noel, her "boyfriend", but something never felt right to her. Sure she'd crushed on him in her teen years, but she never felt anything when she was with him and not being able to love who she thought she was supposed to, frustrated her. Even though her heart felt like it belonged to someone, she wasn't sure if it was Noel who had her heart. She'd gotten used to it though and felt that if she continued to go along with it, it would help her regain her memory. Aria was currently sitting in her room writing in her journal over these past months events, her parents downstairs. All Aria could hear were mumbles through her headphones. _Wonder who they're talking to?_ She thought before going back to writing.

~LMA~

"Noel, how could you?" Byron barked "If I could, I would kill you with my own hands."

"W-what are you talking about?" Noel asked nervously

"You know exactly what we're talking about" Ella sobbed "How could you?"

Noel gave them a puzzled look.

"You could've killed her. Why did you cut the brakes?"

"and don't try to deny it because we have all the proof now."

Noels balled his fists at his sides.

"I did it because I was angry. I was angry that she was happily married with that bastard and I was angry because of the way she treated me."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HER." Ella yelled, tears in her eyes

"We gave you the chance to try things with her thinking you were a nice boy that Aria seemed to ignore , but now I can clearly see why she hated you." she added

"What was the point? Aria isn't showing one bit of affection towards me. Besides, you shouldn't be angry, you have Aria back and she doesn't remember Ezra at all, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Yes Noel, we do have her back, but we would take this all back if we would've know the accident was caused by a jerk like you. As much as we hate Ezra, he would never put Aria through what you did. You almost killed her for goodness sake." Ella continued

"You are never to go near Aria again. Do you hear me? If you do, I will be sure to destroy you is that clear?" Byron said firmly.

Noel smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Like I really care. I'm sick of spending time with an empty headed freak anyways."

Byron was about to punch him but Ella held him back.

"Just please be gentle in the break up" Ella begged, before going upstairs. "Please"

"I will." he finally managed to say.

Aria's thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said, still continuing to write

"Hey honey, Noel's here."

"Thanks Mom, I will be down in a sec."

Aria followed Ella downstairs and walked up to Noel.

"Hey."

"Hey"

Well I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Ella said walking away.

"Aria, we need to talk." Noel finally said

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just don't think I can do this anymore, everything feels different now and I know its hard on you." He sighed "What I'm saying is that it'd be better if we called things off. I'm sorry." He said before kissing her cheek and walking out forever.

Although Aria should be feeling down and depressed, she actually felt relieved. She just didn't feel she connected with him at all. Ella soon came back out and comforted her daughter.

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly, yeah I am."

"Wanna go out on a walk?' Ella asked

"Sure."

~LMA~

"Mom, can we please go into the bookstore?" Aria asked

"I don't know honey" Ella replied, obviously nervous "It's getting late."

"Please, I won't take long. Please" Aria begged

"Fine."

They walked into the bookstore and both looked around. Aria was eyeing the book shelf when a particular book caught her eye. _Time Against Us, _by Aria Fitz.

"Mom!" Aria called

"What is it honey." Ella froze at what she saw in front of her.

"Look, this author has the same name as me." Aria said, completely unaware of the truth.

"Huh. Look at that she does, doesn't she?. Now come on honey, we need to get dinner started."

Aria picked up the book and carefully observed. She flipped the book over.

_Time Against Us is the battle and fight for an impossible, yet very real love._

_What happens when you meet someone and instantly fall for them? What happens when the next day you find out that he is your teacher? Do you try and stop what feels right? or do you go for it while everything and everyone is against you? Being one of New York Times bestsellers, this novel will bring out all the good feelings in you and teach you about true love really is._

Aria flipped the book back to the front and smiled.

"Mom, can I buy this?" Aria asked excitedly

"No, now come on, it's getting late." Ella said snatching the book out of her hands and placing it back on the shelf.

"Please?"

"Aria, the doctor said you need to lay back on reading, please it will help you, I don't want you overworking it."

"But mo-"

"Aria please, we can come back some other time."

"Fine." Aria said while following Ella out.

Aria didn't know when and she didn't know how, but she definitely knew that she had to read the had to read it, it was by someone with the same name as her and it seemed so real. Aria was determined to read that book and no one would be able to stop her.

~LMA~

Ezra stared at the opened letter in front of him. He'd now been teaching for about 2 months and he absolutely loved it. He was currently working at a local High School in New York, but just earlier today he had received a letter. He picked the letter up and reread it once again.

_Ezra Fitz,_

_We are pleased to inform your teaching is outstanding and absolutely amazing. There are few teachers around with all the capabilities that you have. Here at Hollis College, we try our best to teach students all that is in our reach. We would be honored to have more teachers like you here. We understand that you will need time to think this through but please know that all of us at Hollis College would be honored to have you here as our English professor. We understand you previously attended Hollis and would really love a former student come back at teach. We ask you to carefully think about this offer, as it will benefit your teaching career, and help our campus become a better school. Once again we would be honored to have you here. Please think about this thoroughly and we hope to hear back from you. Thank you. _

_P.S. My email is attached, please feel free to email back with any questions or if you decide to accept this offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Jonathan McDonald_

_Hollis College Dean_

He set the paper back on his desk and soon there was a knock on the door. He slowly made his way to the door.

"Hey babe!" Jackie said, kissing him on the cheek "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? Do you want anything to drink? To eat?" he asked

"Nope." she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I just want to spend time with you."

Her lips soon crashed on his, she tried deepening the kiss, hoping that more would happen but Ezra soon broke the kiss, leaving an angered Jackie.

"Do you want to watch T.V?" Ezra asked. He knew he should go along with whatever Jackie did but it didn't feel right at all. He knew he should love her, especially after these past months but he couldn't. Jackie just didn't seem like she was right for him. Of course he didn't want to hurt her so he continued to be with her.

"I guess." Jackie replied

As they walked over to the couch, she noticed the envelope.

"What's this?" Jackie asked taking a hold of it.

"It's nothing, just a job offer."

"From Hollis? In Rosewood?" Jackie asked "You're not gonna take it are you?"

"No. I don't know. It doesn't matter right now. Even if I did take it, you can come along if that's what worries you."

"Ezra, our lives are good here. Just reject the job offer. Ok?"

"I don't know." Ezra while running his hands through his messy curls. "Look, I still have papers to grade, do you mind if we finish this up tomorrow?"

"Whatever." She replied, obviously angry and headed out the door. Ezra walked back to his desk and once again looked at the envelope. _Hollis College. Rosewood, Pennsylvania._ Why did all this leave him a bit unsettled. Why did it all seem so familiar? Sure, he'd gone to college at Hollis, but something in him told him there was bigger. He got out his laptop and started writing, he pushed send after a was something achingly familiar about Rosewood, and he was determined to find out.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So looks like Ezra going back to Rosewood? Does tht mean there is still hope for Ezria? Review to find out! If I get 10 reviews I will update by Saturday at the latest. So please review. Also follow me on twitter for updates on when i will be posting.**

** MonkyLuvsCarlet**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So as promised here is the next chapter! thanks for all the reviews!I know it's late, but its still saturday where I live haha. Anyways enjoy. Srry for any mistakes or if its too short, but It's late and wanted to post while it's still saturday.**

2 weeks later.

_Aria walked down the aisle alongside Mike. There were a lot of people. Most of who she didn't recognize. As she walked, everyone smiled at her. She finally reached the front of the altar. There she saw her best friends. Her parents nowhere to be seen. She gave her friends a nervous smile before walking up to the man. The man was handsome with the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. The guy smiled at her. He seemed so happy. The ceremony went on, the each said their vows, and finally the kiss. _

Aria soon woke up to the sound of her alarm. _Ugh._ Again the dream. These dreams had been going on for about a week now. Every single night. It always felt so _real _and left her so unsettled. The guy was something about him. _If only he was real._ She always thought when she woke up from it. Aria sighed and slowly got out of bed. She showered and got ready for the girls day ahead of her. Within a couple of minutes, Emily, Hanna and Spencer arrived.

"Hey." Aria greeted them

"Hey. Are you excited for our girls night out?" Hanna asked

"Yeah. Anything to get out of the house. Ugh, I can barely leave the house. My parents are so overprotective recently that it's now getting annoying." Aria complained

"Well come on, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Spencer said

The girls drove to Rosewood shopped for hours until they finally decided to have lunch. They drove to the Grille. They ordered their meals and while waiting they talked more about Aria's life.

"So are you getting used to your life? Are you ok with your break-up with Noel?" Emily awkwardly asked

"I guess, I don't know, I'm over the Noel thing, but I mean I know I'm 23 but there are days where I still think im 16. It's really frustrating."

"I know." Spencer said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's just that I really wish I could wake up and remember anything. But I can't."

"Have you had any flashbacks, or anything that's triggered your memory?" Hanna asked

"No. Nothing. But do you guys remember the dream I told you about?"

"Yeah, the one with the really hot guy?" Hanna asked, obviously knowing what she was talking about

"Yeah, well I'm having that dream every night now. I don't know it all feels so real. and I wish it was. In my dream I'm always happy. and right now, how can I be happy when I can't even work or get a job because I don't remember anything from college."

"Aria, be patient. Just believe it and one day you'll remember everything. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I know, it's just that it's really frustrating."

"We know."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Did you guys know there's an author with the same name as me? Have you read her book?" Aria asked breaking the silence.

The girls exchanged glances before Hanna answered.

"Yeah, It's such a great book. "

"I really want to read it but my mom says she doesn't want me to overwork it. Please tell me one of you has a copy"

"Actually we all do. We met the author and she gave us all a copy. She's incredible." Emily answered.

"I need to read it."

"You can borrow my copy." Spencer offered.

"Thanks. I read the summary and already felt like I was in the book." Aria said smiling.

The girls smiled back. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all felt terrible that they had to see her suffer. That they had to lie to her. That they couldn't tell her that those dreams she's been having, actually happened and that the 'hot guy' is her husband that she absolutely loved. But they had to keep quiet for Aria's sake. She needed her friends and they couldn't risk being separated from her. Their food soon arrived and they began eating silently hoping that Aria would regain her memory soon.

~LMA~

Ezra took one last look at the city behind had decided to take the job at Hollis. Jackie and his mom were furious when he told them.

_The previous night_

"_Mom. Jackie. We need to talk." Ezra said nervously_

"_Ezra, what's going on?"_

"_I'm taking the job. At Hollis."_

"_You can't do that. What about us?" Jackie practically yelled_

"_What's wrong with the high school?" Dianne asked_

"_I want to try Hollis."_

"_You can't go." Dianne said firmly. "You won't go."_

"_Mom, you can't control me anymore. These past months all you've done is treat me like a child. I'm leaving. And Jackie, I need space. I'm sorry. Call me in two weeks. You can join me then. I just need time. I need to become independent. I need to try new things if I want my old life to come back. Goodbye." Ezra said walking out._

"_Ezra. Please." they both called after him._

He got into his car and drove off to Rosewood. After a few hours he arrived at his new apartment. Everything about Rosewood seemed so familiar. The coffee shop he had driven by, the Grille, even Rosewood High school gave him a very familiar feeling. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he knew this place. He carried in all his stuff into his apartment and settled down. Jackie wasn't supposed to join him until like 2 weeks so he would be sure to enjoy those 2 weeks. Sure, he knew he was supposed to love Jackie but she was so clingy and quite honestly, very annoying. After showering and fixing a few things he decided he would go out to eat lunch. He remembered the Apple Rose Grille and decided he would go there. Walking there would only take about 10 minutes. He was already in love with Rosewood. It was small but he loved everything about it. He decided that a walk would definitely be better than a drive. He stepped out of the building and started his walk.

~LMA~

"So what do you guys say to more shopping?" Hanna smiled.

"No." they all replied.

"Come on. Please?"

"Han, we've done nothing but shop since we left the house. I'm exhausted." Emily said

"How about a movie night at my house?" Spencer suggested.

"That'd be great. and then I can borrow the book." Aria stated.

"So no shopping?" Hanna pouted.

"Nope." Spencer laughed

"Ugh. Fine. But I get to choose the movie."

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You guys can get going. I'll meet you at the car. I need to use the restroom."

"Ok." They said heading out.

Aria was soon finished and started to head out. Once outside she wasn't paying attention and sent herself along with the stranger straight to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me" Aria rambled while gathering her things

"It's fine." the voice replied

"I'm sorry. I really am." she continued, attempting to get up.

"Honestly it's fine. I was distracted to. Here let me help you." the guy held out his hand and Aria took it. When finally back up she continued to apologize.

"Are you ok?" the stranger asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aria said looking up. She immediately froze when her eyes locked the same beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes from her dreams. _It's him._

**A/N: Ahhhh. They bumped into each other. What will happen with them now? Review to find out! If I get 10, I will update faster. I'm on break so I have alot of time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. Didn't think that when I asked for 10 reviews I would get 20. Y'all are amazing. Well anyway, here's the nxt chpt.**

Aria stared blankly into his eyes. _He's real._

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again, also staring into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm f-fine." she stuttered bending down to collect the things that had fallen out of her bag. Ezra bent down and helped her collect her things. He couldn't help but notice her copy of To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Here." he said handing her the book

"Thanks."

"Such a great book. One of my all time favorites."

"Really? Mine too." Aria responded leaving both of them in an awkward silence. "Well I better get going, my friends are waiting for me." she said while shoving the rest of her things in her bag. There was a sudden urge in Ezra to ask her out.

"Wait."Ezra called behind her

"Yeah."

"Um, you forgot your journal." Ezra said picking it up from the ground. "You write?"

"Um yeah, sometimes."

"That's amazing. I write too, not very good, mostly for my enjoyment though." he stated

Aria smiled. Another awkward silence came between them.

" Anyways thanks ." Aria smiled before walking away.

Ezra was left standing outside The Grille speechless. That girl had already left Ezra in awe. There was something about her big hazel eyes, something about her smile that made him smile. Something about the common interests they shared that made him want to run after her and ask her out. Something so familiar about her. But then it hit him. _I'm engaged to Jackie and here I am flirting with a girl I don't even know. _Ezra sighed shaking his head before walking into the Grille.

~LMA~

Aria walked over to Spencer's car and got in beside Hanna, still smiling big.

"What's got you so happy?" Spencer asked looking back.

"I don't think anything in a public bathroom would make you this happy."

"I saw him." Aria simply said.

The girls all shot each other glances, completely confused on what Aria was saying.

"Wh-What?" Hanna asked.

"The guy, the guy that's in all my dreams, I saw him today." Aria smiled even bigger. "He actually _is_ real."

"Are you sure.? Maybe you were just seeing things." Emily suggested

"No. I couldn't mistake those beautiful eyes for anything. We bumped into each other and we talked for a bit." Aria said

"About?" Hanna asked excitedly

"Mostly apologizing." Aria laughed. "We both like the same book, and we both write." Aria smile grew bigger.

"So what's his name?" Spencer asked

"What?"

"You got your mystery guys name didn't you?"

"Um, actually no."

"Aria!"

"We were so caught up in talking introducing each other didn't really come in mind."

"Well hopefully you'll see him again."

"Yeah, I really do hope so."

~LMA~

Ezra sat on his couch. He'd been sitting there since he got back from the Grille. That girl had left him so unsettled. He didn't even know her name which made it worse. But there was something about her that brought out feelings he didn't even get when he was with Jackie. He ran his hands through his hair. He was engaged and instead of missing his fiancé, he was thinking about this girl he didn't know. He finally decided it was time to stop thinking about her and figured maybe if he spoke to Jackie he would forget about earlier. He took his phone out and had over 30 missed calls, mostly from Jackie. He called back and it didn't take long for her to answer.

"Ezra! Do you know how worried I was about you? Why didn't you answer my calls?" she yelled

"Calm down. I'm sorry. I was busy setting everything up and getting things ready. I didn't bring my phone with me." Ezra could still sense the anger on the other side

"Ezra. This was what I was afraid of. You completely not caring about me once you got there." She started sobbing " I don't want us to be over."

"Jackie. I told you I need time. Please. This is hard on me too."

"You know what? Whatever." Jackie said before hanging up.

Ezra really did feel bad about the whole situation with Jackie. He just couldn't love her. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he couldn't. What made him feel worse was the fact that a girl he'd just met a few hours ago had already left him so unsettled . He laid in his bed and didn't even realize when his exhaustion got rid of his thoughts.

~LMA~

"Guys can we please watch The Notebook?" Hanna asked

"Han, we watched that at our last sleepover." Emily complained

"Yeah. We're watching A Walk to Remember."

"Ugh. Fine." Hanna complained.

"Aria is that okay with you?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, If you don't mind, can I see your copy of _Time Against Us_? I'm in the reading mood."

"Yeah sure let me get it for you." Spencer walked upstairs and soon after came back down with the book. "Here."

"Thanks. Imma be reading on the staircase if you guys need me."

"Ok."

"Enjoy your movie."

Aria walked over to the staircase and sat down. She looked at the cover. _Time Against Us. _She smiled and opened it to the first page. _Dedicated to my wonder and loving husband. I love you forever and always. B-26. _Aria wondered what B-26 meant. She buried herself in the book and lost track of all around her. Meanwhile the girls talked back in the living room.

"Can you guys believe how incredible this is?" Spencer asked "I mean they get separated by their parents and now destiny brings them back together."

"Yeah, they have to see each other again.I wonder why Ezra's back anyways."

"Who knows. All that matters is that there is still a chance for them." Hanna replied smiling.

"Hey." Aria said walking back in.

"Hey, how are you liking the book?"

"It's amazing so far, still a bit too much for my brain, but I'm loving it."

"That's great. You'll love the rest of it." Emily smiled "Well I'm beat" she yawned getting into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They all soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Except for Aria. She spent hours trying to get the guy out of her head but it was useless. No matter how hard she tried, he was stuck there. But soon enough she grew tired and fell asleep.

~LMA~

"Aria! Emily! Wake up!" Hanna screamed

" Mmm" Aria replied. Emily who was still sound asleep said nothing.

"Come on, sleepyheads. It's already noon." She said throwing a pillow at her sleeping friends. "Let's go out for brunch." Spencer suggested

"Mmm. Let's not" Emily mumbled.

"Oh come on. Wake up before I come back with a cup filled with ice-cold water and dump it all over you guys." Hanna joked

"Fine." Aria whined while getting up.

"Ugh." Emily complained

Soon the girls were ready and headed to The Brew. They took their seats in their usual spot and waited for their order.

"I'll go see if it's ready." Aria told them

"I'll come with you." Hanna offered following Aria.

"Mocha, Vanilla Latte and a Caramel macchiato." the worker called

"That's us." Hanna said

"My drinks missing, you can get going, I will wait for mine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hanna went back to the table while Aria waited impatiently for her drink. She really needed her caffeine.

"Chai Latte." the worker called again.

_Finally. _She walked over and got her drink but as she was walking back she slightly bumped against someone.

"Sorry." She said looking up. She realized it was him again.

"Seems bumping into each other is the way we meet." he joked

"Yeah." Aria laughed "So what brings you here?"

"Just needed some coffee before I take a tour of my new job."

"That's cool. Are you new here then?"

"Yup. Just moved from New York, got a job at Hollis College."

"Hollis? My dad works there. Well he's on vacation for a while but he's worked there for as long as I can remember."

He smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I never did get your name."

"I'm Aria." she said stuttered.

"Ezra." he replied holding out his hand. Aria hesitantly took it but when she did sparks immediately flew through her. They held onto each other for a while before Aria pulled her hand away.

"Nice meeting you but my friends are waiting for me." Aria apologized

"Nice meeting you too" Ezra replied before watching Aria walk back.

Ezra stood there waiting for his drink. Once he did he sat at a nearby table thinking about her once again. _Aria. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. _He couldn't help but stare. He wanted so bad to ask her out for coffee, to dinner to anything really. Anything that would allow him to be with her again. But he couldn't. But he wanted to so bad. He thought about for a long time, not taking his eyes off Aria for a second. Once his decision was made he got up and bravely walked over to her. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey." Aria said surprised

"Hey sorry to interrupt. Aria I know we just met, and it might seem so sudden, but I would really want to know more about you. Would you be interested in going out for coffee sometime." he ran his hand through his hair "Will you go on a date with me?" Ezra asked nervously

**A/N: What will Aria say? You know the drill. Haha review review and I will update sooner. I'll do the same as previous chapters and will ask for 10 reviews. Thanks for reading! and if you read my story The Edge of Breaking Down, imma prolly be updating that tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Again thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are truly amazing. oh and thanks to Carlet for helping me with this chapter.**

"A date?" Aria asked surprised. The girls smiled and gave Aria encouraging looks.

" Yeah." Ezra shyly replied.

"Um-" but she was cut off by Ezra

"You know, this was probably something stupid to ask." Ezra said embarresed " I mean you barely know me and you're probably not single or maybe you just don't want to an-" Ezra rambled

"Yes." Aria cut in

"And here I am making a fool of myself." Then it sunk in "Yes? Really?"

"Yeah." Aria simply replied

"Um that's great" Ezra replied nervously. " I sh-should probably get your number."

"Sure. Hand me your phone." Aria typed in her number and handed it back to him. "Just text me anytime." she said smiling

"Aria, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Hanna interrupted

"Oh yeah sorry. Girls, this is Ezra, Ezra these are my friends Emily, Spencer and Hanna."

"Nice to meet you." Ezra replied (not remembering he had met them back at the hospital) "Well, if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Nice meeting you guys and I will call you later Aria." he smiled before walking away.

"A date? Aria you have a date!" Hanna practically screamed.

"It's just coffee or something. No big deal." Aria replied

"Ar, you've been dreaming about this guy for ever. Now you're actually going on a date with him. It's ok to admit you're happy." Spencer said

"You're right. I'm ecstatic. Now all I have to do is wait for this date to take place."

"Trust me, by the way he looked at you. He'll call you by tonight and watch that date will soon come."

"I guess. Well I should be getting home, my parents will probably start to worry. Anyways, call you guys later?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." Aria said before grabbing her bag and heading out of the Brew.

~LMA~

Aria laid anxiously on her bed waiting for him to call. It was already 7 and he still hadn't called. Maybe he regretted it and decided going on a date with her wasn't what he wanted after all. Aria took one last look at her phone. _Nothing._

"Aria. Dinner's ready!" she heard Ella call

"Coming Mom." Aria hesitantly put her phone down before going downstairs for dinner.

"So honey how was spending time with your friends." Byron asked'

"Great. The usual." Aria replied

"Do anything fun?" Ella asked but Aria was obviously distracted. She was rushing through eating and kept glancing at the clock. "Is everything ok honey? You seem a bit distracted."

"Hm? Um no, I'm fine just tired. So how was your guy's day today? When's Mike coming home?"

~LMA~

Ezra scrolled down until he found Aria's name in his contact list. He was about to press 'call' but exited out for the 20th time. _Am I calling too soon? Should I even call? Shit! What about Jackie?Ugh. _Ezra decided he was being silly and finally called her. He waited anxiously as he heard the answer. Ezra sighed and put his phone aside. _Maybe she didn't want the date after all. _It was just one call. Maybe she couldn't make it or something. He waited a couple minutes before he grabbed his phone and dialed her number once again.

~LMA~

Aria checked her phone as soon as she got to her room. _1 missed call. Shit! He called. Should I call back? No that will make me seem too desperate. _Her thoughts were broken when she felt her phone vibrate. _It's him._

"H-hello?"

"Aria,it's me Ezra. Um how's your night going?"

"Good. I guess. What about yours?"

"Honestly, not that good." He laughed. "I couldn't get myself to call you."

"Hey, if you don't want the date anymore its fine, I underst-"

"No it's not like that. It's just I wasn't sure if you would pick up, but now that you did, are you free on Friday?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Great. I will text you later this week. See you Friday. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight Ezra." _It felt so good to say his name._ Aria hung up but couldn't help but smile. She soon got ready for bed and now couldn't wait for Friday to come.

~LMA~

Before they both knew it, Friday had finally arrived. They were both obviously very nervous. Ezra had to plan out their date and Aria was nervous of what to expect. She had known this guy before she even met him. He already felt special to her. She packed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Honey? You going somewhere?"

"Um yeah, just sleeping over at Spencers." Aria didn't wanna lie to Ella, but she wasn't ready to tell them about this new guy. She would probably freak.

"Again?"

"Yes Mom. Spending time with them really helps."

"Ok. Just be careful. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye mom."

Aria drove over to Spencer and they all helped her get ready. They chose she should go with something casual, yet a bit fancy given the fact she didn't really know what Ezra had planned. She wore a purple sundress topped off with a leather jacket and wedges. She soon got a text from Ezra. She replied back giving him Spencer's address. Within a couple of minutes they heard the doorbell ring.

"You ready?" Spencer asked.

"I think so."

"Be safe out there." Hanna joked.

"Han."

"Well go down there. Don't keep him waiting."

Aria walked down and opened the door.

"Hey." she said softly.

'Hey. You look great."

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Ezra led her to his car and being the gentlemen he is he opened the door for her. Ezra soon started driving. There was a silence among them for some time.

"So I hope you enjoy picnics." Ezra finally spoke up.

"I love picnics. Actually if you don't mind I know of a great place we could have one. It's nice and quiet and they're barely any people."

"Sure. Just lead the way."

They soon arrived to the park which was somewhat hidden in the forest. They're weren't very many people around. They walked over to a tree that was nearby and Ezra set the picnic up.

"So how are you liking Rosewood and Hollis?" Aria asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm actually loving it. Hollis is amazing too. So have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. So tell me more about yourself. Where did you come from?"

"I moved from New York, I actually went to Hollis but later moved. All my family lives in New York though." _Not just his family but Jackie too. _He thought to himself.

"That's cool. So the other day you told me you write."

"Yeah, but I fail miserably at doing so."

"Well maybe I can be the judge of that." Aria suggested

"Why not. Maybe you'll let me read some of your stuff too?"

"Sure. So any favorite movies you like?"

"I actually very much enjoy old movies. One of my absolute favorite is _It Happened One Night_"

"You're kidding? That's one of my favorites too." Wow they really did have a lot in common. There was once again a silence between them.

"So would you like desert?" Ezra offered

"Desert? Heck yeah" Aria laugh and smile made Ezra feel like he was teen again. Why was he so attracted to this girl. Did he not remember he was engaged. He grabbed a slice of pie and handed it to her. Their finger slightly brushed against one anothers but that was all it took to send sparks flying and put them both in an awkward situation.

"T-thanks." Aria managed to stutter. By the time they finished their desert it was dark.

"We should probably head back now. It's getting dark." Aria spoke up

"Yeah." They packed everything back and it seemed that in no time they were back in Spencer's driveway. Aria noticed the girls watching from the bedroom window when she got out. Ezra walked her to the front door.

"Thank you so much for tonight Ezra, I really had fun."

"No, thank you. You're incredible Aria. I really enjoyed tonight." he took her hand gently. "Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Of course." Aria replied smiling.

"Goodnight." Ezra said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Aria immediately blushed.

"Goodnight Ezra." she watched Ezra get in his car and drive off. All Aria could do was smile before going inside. _What has this man done to me?. _

_~LMA~_

Ezra pulled into the parking lot and then went up to his apartment. Aria was amazing. He was about to text her a goodnight text when he noticed someone was calling him. _Jackie._

**A/N: soo hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen with Ezria? Jackie? Review! and will do my best at updating soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and when she's reading the book just keep in mind the characters names are obvi not Aria and Ezra. Aria changed the names when she wrote the book. **

_Jackie. Fuck. _Ezra thought to himself. He ignored the call. He wasn't sure what he would say. To be honest he had no feelings whatsoever for Jackie. He knew he should since they were engaged, but something in him told him it wouldn't work out. If it didn't work the first time they were engaged, why would it work now. He felt bad for her though. But all that mattered to him now was Aria. There was something about her, he felt like he'd known her his whole life. He couldn't risk losing her. He wanted to get to know her better. He knew exactly what he had to do. His phone rang once again.

"Hello?"

"Ezra, what's going on? You haven't called or anything. Are you ok?"

"Yes Jackie. I'm fine. I told you I needed space. Jackie we need to talk."

"A-about what?"

"Look, this isn't working for me. I can't keep this going anymore. I'm sorry. I think it would be better if we called things off."

"What!" She yelled. "As in the engagement?" she sobbed. "How could you? I knew this job would ruin us."

"Jackie it wasn't the job. I'm just not ready. I have no idea what's going on in my life because of the accident. I just need time to think clearly and hopefully regain my memory. If the times come, maybe in the future things will get better."

"There's someone else isn't there?" she hissed

"No." He lied. "I just need time to start over. I don't want to keep you waiting for me. I need space and so do you."

"Ezra please." She continued sobbing.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry. Goodnight."

"Go to hell you fucking bastard." she yelled before hanging up,

Ezra felt terrible for doing this, but he couldn't keep lying to himself and pretending to love someone he didn't. Right now all that mattered to him was moving forward with Aria. He turned on his TV and soon heard his phone beep.

_Aria: Thanks again for tonight. I had a blast. Can't wait to do it again. Goodnight Ezra._

Ezra smiled at the text.

_Ezra: No problem. I had fun too. You're amazing. Can't wait either. Goodnight :)_

Ezra smiled once again before putting his phone away and watching TV.

~LMA~

"So? What else happened?" Hanna asked

"Nothing more. I've told you all there is to tell." Aria smiled

"Oh come on, there should be something more interesting than talking about books and writing." Spencer teased

"That's it, nothing more. Picnic, talked for a while, we drove back. End of story." Aria said getting up from Spencer's bed

"Oh really?" Emily said

"Yes. Really."

"No goodnight kiss or anything?" Hanna joked

Aria's face turned pink remembering the feeling of Ezra's soft lips on her cheek.

"There was wasn't there?" Spencer said raising her eyebrow.

"No." Aria blushed.

"Aria Montgomery, you're blushing."

"Ok fine. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Nothing more."

"Sure..." Hanna teased

"Oh come on, give her a break." Emily said

"Thank you. Oh to add to your excitement, he thinks i'm amazing and want's to go out again." Aria said before stepping into the bathroom, leaving the girls wanting to know more.

After a while the girls were seated on Spencer's floor.

"I can't believe we're all 23 and still having sleepovers." Hanna laughed

"Hey, we're still young." Spencer stated

"So Hanna, how are you and Caleb doing? When's the wedding?" Aria asked

"We haven't really set a date for it."

"How are you and Toby doing? I still can't believe you and Toby are together."

"We're doing great. And yeah, so much happened when you came back from Iceland."

"There's so much stuff I would like to remember. And it's so frustrating that I can't." Aria said looking down

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about the past, you're here with us and that's all that matters. You can start again, you have Ezra." Emily comforted her

"I know, but it's 7 years of my life that I completely forgot. I don't know, it makes me feel lost."

"Don't worry. You'll see that in no time your memory will come back."

"I guess. Well I'm gonna go read a little if you don't mind. I can barely read at home without my mom always around."

"Ok."

Aria went into the hallway where it was quiet. She flipped through the book until she reached her spot.

_I walked up to James' apartment building. My hands were sweaty and shaky. I was so nervous. Today was going to be our first official date. No hiding or sneaking around. Today we could both be Daisy and James and just that. No one would know that our relationship was wrong. No one would judge, but most importantly, we could both be ourselves without caring about what was all around us. I fixed my dress, and took one last breath before knocking. There's no answer. What if he decided not to do this? He seemed pretty convinced when I asked him. I was about to call him but I noticed he was calling me._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_You look good."_

_I turn my head and see a big limo standing behind me. Did he really just do this? He must like me a lot. I walk over to him and pretty soon we're on our way to our magical night._

Aria kept turning the pages. She was so into the book she didn't realize how fast she was reading.

"_When will you get back?"_

"_I can't teach High School or College here. What's left." he said. I knew what he meant right away. He was leaving me._

_James looked at me._

"_Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked. I could only stare at him in response. He leaned in and I did too. Our lips met and soon we started discarding our clothing. Our soft kiss soon turned into a night full of wonderful memories. It was our first time together and it was perfect. It probably meant goodbye but that didn't matter. We loved each other and this moment that had just been shared between us was absolutely perfect. That night no words were needed to be spoken. Who knew what tomorrow would bring. I didn't care. I lay my head on his chest and soon fell into a deep sleep along with him. _

That was the end of this chapter. She didn't realize how far she'd gotten, almost half way. She found this story amazing. A student-teacher relationship. Now that was epic. She absolutely loved it. It almost felt like she had read it before. As much as she wanted to keep reading her headache didn't allow her too. She loved reading but since the accident she had to limit herself to doing so. She got up and went back to the room and joined the girls.

"I'm back!" Aria said joining them on the floor.

"We were just about to watch a movie. You wanna pick?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Aria looked through the pile of movies. "How about _The Lucky One_?

"Sure." They all replied.

Before they realized it the movie was over and the were all fast asleep. Aria had trouble falling asleep. She kept thinking about what would happen next in the book. She just wanted to keep reading. After a while she finally fell asleep.(_Italics here mean her dream)_

"_I'd like to know more about you." the guy says. _

"_I'd like to know more about you too." I reply. We're soon making out in the bar's bathroom._

_~Later on in the dream~_

_I walk out of my dad's car and walk to the front of the school. I guess it's my first day back at school. _

"_Aria is that you?" I hear a voice call. I turn around and see it's Emily._

"_Emily. Hey how are you?"_

"_I'm great. When did you get back?" _

"_Yesterday."_

_We were all soon seated in our first period. AP English. I saw Hanna walk in, who didn't look like Hanna at all. Then I saw Spencer._

"_I hear the new teacher is really hot." Emily stated. I smiled back and took out all my materials. _

"_Holy crap." I heard a voice say. I looked up and couldn't believe it. Ezra?_

Aria woke up sweating and her heart pounding. Wow. What a dream. It felt so familiar, almost like a...memory.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So what's happening next? review! they really do make me happy and let me know how I'm doing. I obvi don't own the italicized parts, but I rephrased them a bit. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! **

Aria couldn't believe dream felt so _real._ Like a memory_.Could it be a memory? _No. That was silly. How could it be a memory if she had only recently met Ezra. Either she had been reading too much of _Time Against Us_ or she was going bananas about Ezra. After tossing and turning for a while and thinking about the dream, Aria finally fell back asleep.

~LMA~

"So breakfast here or at The Brew?" Spencer asked.

"The Brew." they all replied. They all quickly got ready and headed out. It didn't take long before they arrived. Throughout the whole drive all the girls were very talkative. That is everyone except Aria.

"Aria. Is everything ok?" Emily asked as they walked in.

"Yeah, you were quiet the whole drive here." Spencer added.

"She's probably thinking about her lover boy." Hanna laughed. Aria smiled back.

"I'm fine you guys. Just tired I guess." She couldn't tell her friends about her dream last night. What would they say about it? Hanna would surely make a joke about it. She noticed her friends were still staring at her. "I'm fine. I just need coffee. Can we order now?" They nodded in response. Soon they were seated at their usual table with their food and drinks. They talked for awhile but soon Aria noticed Hanna staring and smiling at something.

"Han, what are you looking at?" Aria asked

"Look for yourself." she laughed. Aria turned and noticed Ezra waiting for his drink. Her face immediately turned pink, recalling last night's dream about him. She must of continued to stare because next thing she knew he was walking over to her.

"Oh god he's coming." Aria mumbled.

"Hey!" Hanna exclaimed. Ezra nodded in response.

"How are you ladies." he asked

"Good."

"Aria, nice seeing you again. Thanks again for yesterday. I really hope we can do it again sometime soon." Ezra smiled big.

"Sure. Anytime. I had fun too." They stared into each other's eyes for quite sometime until the girl's giggles broke their gaze.

"Well If you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I'm still not used to Hollis so i'm spending my Saturday there to catch up. Nice seeing you girls. And I will talk to you soon Aria. Bye."

"Byeee." The girls all said

"Bye Ezra." Aria smiled and watched as he exited the shop.

"Wow Aria. You two really are crazy about each other." Spencer stated.

"Spence, we've only been on one date. Nothing serious." Aria noticed Hanna's look. "Nothing serious...yet" she laughed

"So you like him like him." Emily said. Aria nodded.

"I don't it's just something about him makes me feel like I've known him forever. I never met him before the accident right?" Aria asked.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I've met him before. I don't know. Just forget it."

"Yeah, you're probably just going nuts." Hanna joked.

"Tell me about it. I'm even having dreams about him." She muttered under her breath hopeful that no one would hear her. But she was wrong.

"What? You had a dream about him?" Spencer asked. Aria blushed.

"Ohh. What kind of dream?" Hanna teased giving her a look.

"Not that kind of dream." she laughed. "I guess I'm just really getting into the book because I had the funniest and weirdest dream. Me and Ezra were in a student teacher relationship just like the characters in the book. Maybe I should just stop reading before I go completely insane. But the dream, it felt so real. Honestly it almost felt like a memory." Aria said

The girls tried not to be obvious when they looked at one another trying to find something to say. Tears were slightly present in their eyes. They felt bad they couldn't tell her that her dream actually _was _a memory. But they promised and couldn't risk losing Aria. They were all happy taking this as a sign that maybe Aria will soon finally recover. Finally after a few moments of thinking, Spencer was the one to speak up.

"Aria, you must _really _like him." Spencer laughed, trying to hide her true feelings. Aria only smiled.

"So when's your next date happening?" Hanna asked

~LMA~

_2 weeks later._

These past two weeks were great for Aria and Ezra. Although they had only met up for coffee one morning, and would occasionally see each other at The Brew, they always found time to be texting each other. Today though Ezra had a date planned out. All he told Aria was to dress nice and the rest would be a surprise. Aria was in her room getting ready when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey honey." Ella said. "Going somewhere?"

"Um yeah, we're all gonna go out for Caleb's birthday."

"Hm. I didn't know it was his birthday." Ella said suspiciously.

"Yeah." Aria said fixing her hair. "Well gotta go Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful." Ella called after her. Aria wasn't ready to tell her parent about Ezra, maybe she wasn't gonna tell them at all, she wasn't sure but all that mattered to her then was meeting up with him. She drove over to Spencer's and anxiously waited for Ezra.

"Thank you guys so much for covering for me." Aria said

"Yeah. Any time."

"Well, he's here. Wish me luck." Aria smiled.

~LMA~

Aria watched as Ezra pulled up into an unknown restaurant. The whole car ride was quiet. They would occasionally do small talk, but not a whole conversation. They finally arrived and Ezra made his way over to Aria's side of the car.

"We're here." he said opening the car door for her.

"Thanks." Aria looked around her. "Wow. A vegan restaurant."

" A little birdie told me you like Vegan food, and since i've never tried it, I figured I would give it a shot." He smiled. The smile that always made Aria shrivel up.

"Thank you."

"Shall we?" Ezra held out his hand. Aria took it almost too eagerly and smiled at him. The pair soon walked into their restaurant and were seated.

"So how are you liking Rosewood?" Aria asked.

"I love it actually. It's so nice and peaceful."

"I wouldn't call it peaceful" Aria laughed

"Really? Why?"

"Well one of my best friends disappeared when she was 15. A year later they found her body." As much as Aria wanted to remember Ali's funeral, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So are you liking Hollis?"

"Yeah. It's a lot better than teaching High School."

"Well thats good."

"So what's good on the menu?"

Soon they ordered their meals and continued talking.

"So what about you Aria. Tell me about your family."

"Well like I mentioned before, Dad works at Hollis, Mom works at Rosewood High and my brother Mike is away at college."

"Maybe I will see your dad at Hollis sometime. What's his name again?"

"Byron. Byron Montgomery."

Soon Ezra asked for the check and they left the restaurant. They arrived back to Spencers. Ezra walked her to the door.

"Ezra thank you so much. I had a wonderful time. You didn't have to do all this."

"You're welcome. I wanted to do all of this." he took her hands in his. "Aria, you're amazing. I've never met anyone like you." Aria was left speechless. Before she knew it, she felt Ezra's lips on hers. As soon as they kissed sparks flew all around them. Amazing. Wonderful. Breathtaking. No words could describe how _right _their kiss felt.

"Goodnight Aria." Ezra pulled away.

"G-goodnight" she stuttered. Ezra gave her one last peck and hesitantly let go of her hand before walking to his car. Aria was left standing there. Not knowing what to do or how to feel. She couldn't describe how she felt. It was astonishing to see how in such a short amount of time Ezra was able to bring up these feelings she didn't even know existed. She couldn't find away to explain them, but one thing's for sure. It almost felt like..._love._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Your reviews mean the world to me. I apologize that it's a bit shorter, but my life is hectic. Me and my friend Carlet are working on another Ezria fanfic, so keep a lookout. It will be posted on my acct. Will try to do it ASAP.**

**Follow me on twitter for updates! Twitter: MonkyLuvsCarlet**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First off, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I just didn't have any time to write at all. My life's been revolving around so many again I apologize. Also because of all the AP tests I have I most likely won't be updating until like the 15th. I will try my best to do so before but no promises. Blame all the upcoming tests. Anyways as always, thanks for all the reviews!**

_2 weeks later._

These past two weeks had been nothing but amazing. Aria couldn't believe how amazing Ezra was and how he was able to completely change her life. She went from feeling depressed about her memory loss to now not even remembering she had lost it. She was falling for him fast, a bit too fast and that worried her. How could someone she met not even a month ago have such a big effect on her?. Ezra obviously felt the same way about her. Aria glanced over in Ezra's direction and couldn't help but stare. Ezra felt her eyes on him and turned her way a gave her a small smile. Aria blushed. They finally arrived back at Spencer's.

"Thanks again for tonight." Aria thanked him.

"You're welcome. You know how much I enjoy spending time with you."

" I love spending time with you too. You're amazing Ezra and these past two weeks we've been going out have honestly been the best. Thank you." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. After a while Aria finally pulled away. "Goodnight Ezra."

"Goodnight Aria. Call you tomorrow?" he asked. Aria nodded and watched as he drove off. Aria knew that Spencer would be eavesdropping behind the door so she pushed the door open. Hard. Spencer immediately fell to the ground.

"Hey Spence. What ya doing down there?" Aria joked.

"You know..." Aria raised her eyebrow. "You know." Spencer laughed.

"Eavesdropping on my conversations eh?" Aria playfully shoved Spencer.

"Well I need details. It's been two weeks since you've been officially going out with Ezra and you haven't given us any juicy info."

"There's nothing to tell. He's just a nice guy who's fun, cute, _really _cute and just simply amazing."

"Wow. I don't think I've seen you this happy in like forever." Spencer said. Aria smiled.

"I don't know, it's just something about him that always makes me smile. He makes me feel like I've known him forever. I'm honestly really happy."

"That's great." Spencer placed her hands on Aria's shoulders. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks.I can't wait to tell my parents about him." Spencer's face went blank, Aria completely oblivious to this. "Can you believe my Dad's gonna be working with him.?" she continued. Spencer's face was still blank. She had to find a way to convince Aria to keep this from her parents. They still didn't know that Ezra was back and they definitely didn't know that Aria was starting a relationship with him once again. But if they found out they would do everything possible to split them up once again. Aria deserved to be happy and Spencer would be sure to make this possible.

"Spencer?" Aria asked.

"Huh?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Um yeah. Of course. Wait. Do you think it's a good idea to tell your parents?"

"Yeah. I mean he makes me happy. Why should I not tell them?" Aria asked confused.

"I don't know. I think you should enjoy him, I mean you don't know what they'll say about this. What if they don't want you dating? You know there's a lot to think about. Don't wanna risk it." Spencer stated. Aria sat there thinking for a while.

"I guess you're right." Aria finally said. "It might actually be kinda fun you know? A secret relationship. Keeping it from my parents." Aria laughed.

"Yup." Spencer replied. _If only she knew._

"Well Spence, gotta go. Thanks." she hugged her. "For everything. Text you later."

"Bye Aria."

* * *

"_Welcome home babe." Ezra said closing the door behind him. Aria walked over to where he was standing._

"_Can you believe we're now husband and wife?" Aria asked wrapping her arms around his neck. " I am officially now Mrs. Aria Fitz." She kissed him softly on the lips._

"_I love the sound of that. God, you don't know how much I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

"_Nope." he stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think that's possible." He leaned down and pretty soon their gentle and sweet kiss turned into a heated make-out session. After a while Aria finally pulled away._

"_So are you ready to settle in Mr. Fitz?" Aria asked Ezra who took a quick look at the mess in front of them._

"_Do we have to? Right now?" he whined._

"_Yes. Now come on, It'll be fun." Aria said tugging Ezra's hand. Ezra didn't say another word and followed her. Pretty soon all they were completely settled into their new apartment. There was a knock on the door._

"_Food's here!" Aria called. Ezra walked out of the shower and into the living room. He was wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. Aria walked over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug._

"_Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Aria asked_

"_Yes. But you can tell me again." Ezra smiled._

"_Come on. Lets go eat I'm starving." They sat on the couch and after a while Ezra fell asleep. Aria leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_I love you Ezra. Always have and always will no matter what may happen in the future, my heart will always be yours." And within seconds Aria fell into a deep slumber next to Ezra._

"Ah" Aria quietly screamed. Her heart was pounding, palms sweating and her head throbbing. _Another dream._ Why did she keep having dreams about Ezra. Did she like him that much? Honestly, she never told anyone about her constant Ezra dreams because she felt embarrassed but they happened almost every night. She'd had pretty crazy ones before but tonight, this one she could almost swear was like a memory. It felt so real , so _right._ She took a sip of water. It immediately cooled her down and relaxed her a bit. She really was going crazy about Ezra and this dream confirmed it. Dreaming being married to him? Living with him? This was all too much for Aria to think about. Before she realized it she was soundly asleep.

* * *

"Good morning sweetheart." Ella greeted Aria.

"Morning Mom. How'd you sleep? Where's Dad?"

"Great. How about you honey? Dad went to Hollis to check up and make sure everything's under control while he's away."

"Ok. and I slept perfectly fine." Aria lied.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Ella asked

"Just some orange juice please. I'm meeting up with the girls for brunch. We're discussing Hanna's wedding."

"Aria, don't you think you're spending too much time with your friends? You need to take it easy."

"Mom, It's been almost 4 months since my accident. I'm fine. And what's wrong with hanging out with them? It actually helps me feel alot better and it's better than being imprisoned here."Aria shot back defensively.

"Sweetie calm down. I'm sorry, I just th-"

"Thought what?" Aria snapped.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. _I'm _sorry. I will be home later Mom."

"Take care. Bye."

* * *

Byron walked out of his office. Everything was still under control even though he'd taken some time off.

"Hey Professor Montgomery. How are you? We miss you" A few students called out.

"I'm good. Take care" He said before walking away. He was almost out of the building when he spotted the Dean.

"Hey Byron, How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine how about you? I'm glad everything is under control. I promise I will return soon."

"Don't worry about it. You know your family comes first. Anyways, I'm running late. Nice seeing you. Take care now."

"You too." Byron replied. He continued to walk out of the building but bumped into someone along the way sending the strangers coffee directly onto Byrons shirt

"I'm so sorry." The stranger's voice said._That voice._ Byron knew that voice. _It couldn't be. Dianne assured him to keep Ezra away._ "Please let me help you clean up? Let me get you a new shirt?" Byron stood there speechless. How could it be that after so much time trying to keep him away from Aria he managed to come back._Does he remember?_ "Sir, I'm sorry. What can I do to make up for it?"

"Leave." Byron mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, It's fine. Really, it." He assured him.

"I'm Ezra. Ezra Fitz. Just moved here about a month ago." Ezra stated. "If you need anything, you know how to find me."

"Thanks but don't worry about my shirt. It's fine." Byron walked away. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why the hell did have to fucking come back? _He _had _to think of a way to make him leave or to make sure Aria never sees him. He got in his car and couldn't help the great amount of anger and frustration running through his veins as he drove off.

* * *

"Hanna so have you decided on a date for your wedding?" Aria asked

"Not yet. We don't really want to set a date for it just quite yet. Besides, we can't agree during which season we want it to be." Hanna laughed.

"I'm so happy for you." Aria said. Hanna smiled.

"So how are you and Ezra?" Emily asked. Spencer glared at Aria and tried not to laugh.

"We're great." Aria said

"More than great."Spencer added. Aria rolled her eyes. She thought back to her dream and her face turned pink.

" Are you blushing?" Spencer asked.

"No." Aria said but her cheeks grew redder.

"Aria! Come on. Tell us." Emily said.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh. I know..." Hanna laughed. "You've been having naughty dreams about him haven't you?"

"No!" Aria face turned red like a tomato."No!" she sighed. "Well not exactly. It's just that I've been having all sorts of dreams about him but last night I had one where we were living together and were married. It's just real. I feel like all my dreams connect me to something. Connect me to him. I don't know and can we please just forget this?" Aria asked. The girls nodded.

"But be honest with us. How much do you like him?"

"Honestly, I like him a lot." Aria smiled "More than I thought would be possible. I don't know, but everytime we kiss I get a strange feeling. It feels so right ,so familiar, I can't explain it. And when I'm with him, it's magical. It's something I've never experienced before. It scares me, to tell you the truth, I've only know him for not even a month and I can almost say that what I'm feeling is a form of love. I don't know." Aria sighed. The girls all looked at each other. Oh how they wanted to tell her that the reason she felt that way was because she's loved him since she was 16. After a while Emily finally spoke up.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Emily smiled. "So are we ready to go shopping?"

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Ok sweetie."

"Is Dad still not home?"

"He went out for a few drinks with his Hollis colleagues."

"Oh ok. Well imma go upstairs and rest for a bit."

"Ok honey."

Aria walked upstairs and flopped down on her bed. She took out _Time Against Us_ and started reading. She was glad she was almost done with the book. Only had less than a chapter left. She had read up to the point where Daisy was about to open her college acceptance and James his job application requests.

_I took out the various envelopes from my mailbox. In my hands rested NYU, Berkeley, UCLA. The top 3 schools I was hoping to go too. I nervously got into my car and drove off to James apartment. I don't know how I managed to walk all the way up to his apartment since my legs were practically like Jello. I let myself in and noticed James sleeping on the couch. I quietly leaned down and kissed him._

"_Morning handsome."_

"_Hey, Daisy. When did you get here?" He got up and kissed her back._

"_Just now. I got them." I pulled out the envelopes from my coat pocket._

"_I got mine too." _

"_Let's open them then. Together." This was about to be the moment that marked our lives. We both had to get into the same school. James as a teacher and I as a student, If not, we weren't sure of what we would do._

"_Daise, you go first."_

_I pulled out the Berkeley envelope and slowly ripped it open. I glanced over the words. Accepted._

"_I got accepted." I whispered."You go now." I watched anxiously as he ripped open his envelope. "What does it say?"_

"_They already have all the teachers they need. But come on you open your next one." I nodded. Next was UCLA. I once again opened it slowly. Accepted._

"_Got accepted too."_

"_Daisy that's great!" _

"_Open yours" James obliged and opened his._

"_Same. Already have all the teachers needed." He noticed my worried look. "Hey don't worry, there's still one more to go." I reached and opened the last and final envelope._

"_Lets open it at the same time." I suggested. He nodded in response._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three." we both opened them and the smile on both our faces told us everything._

"_I got the job."_

"_I got accepted." I quickly attacked his lips._

"_Are you sure this is what you want? You don't want to go to Berkeley or UCLA?"_

"_I wanna go anywhere as long as you're there with me."_

"_I love you Daisy."_

"_I love you too James."_

_And with that I knew that a whole new life would be waiting for us in New York and at NYU. A life where we would finally be free to do whatever we please. A life where we would both be doing what we had to do. But most importantly, we were about to start our life together._

Aria turned the page. Wow. She had truly enjoyed reading that book. She wished she could meet the author.(If only she knew). She was about to start reading the epilogue but heard screams coming from downstairs. She quickly hid the book, she probably wouldn't remember where, but all she cared was about finding out what was going on. She tiptoed down the stairs.

"Byron, I don't see what the problem is. He obviously doesn't remember."

"But what if does? In the future?"

"That won't happen just let it go. Forget about him"

" I swear to you I will do everything possible to keep that bastard away from Aria. I promise you that. He won't ever get near her. Ever." Byron heard someone trip over something in the hallway.

"Who are you trying to keep away from me?" Aria asked firmly.

Byron and Ella both stood there speechless.

**A/N: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Like said before, I will try everything I can to try and update soon but no promises. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Y'all! its been forever! And I'm sorry. But I'm now done with all those pointless tests. Anywho,I'm back! hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes, but I really wanted to update tonight.**

_Previous Chapter_

" _I swear to you I will do everything possible to keep that bastard away from Aria. I promise you that. He won't ever get near her. Ever." Byron heard someone trip over something in the hallway._

"_Who are you trying to keep away from me?" Aria asked firmly._

_Byron and Ella both stood there speechless._

"Mom? Dad? Who are you trying to keep away from me?" She asked again.

Ella looked over at Byron who just slightly nodded his head in response indicating he would be the one to explain.

"Dad?"

"Aria. It's no one. Don't worry about it." Byron stated firmly.

"Dad. You just said you were gonna keep someone away from me. Who is it?" She raised her voice. Byron sighed. Not knowing what to do or say next.

"Noel Aria" He lied. "We want to keep Noel away from you."

"Noel? Why?" Aria asked. Byron remained silent. "Mom?" Aria turned to Ella. Ella glanced over at her husband.

"Aria, please sit down. You see," he ran his hands through his hair, nervous that his lie wouldn't convince her. "Noel was responsible for your accident. He cut the brakes. We just found out. He won't hurt you again." Byron said. Aria sat there speechless. She obviously had believed him.

"Noel? He did that?" She asked. Both her parents just nodded.

"But don't worry. He will never go near you again. You will always be safe." Ella added. Aria still shocked, just sat there. "You okay sweetie?" Ella asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. You know, I'm gonna go out for a little bit."

"This late?"

"I'm just gonna be out on the porch." Aria said before heading out. Once Aria was out she sat down and just thought about what her parents had told her. _Did Noel really do that? Was it really him who they were talking about? _At this point Aria didn't care. It was in the past if he really did do that. Shortly after she made her way to her room and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

_6 months later_

Six months. She had officially been dating Ezra for 6 months now and they had been the best. Ezra had completely changed her world. She loved him more than anything. Before Ezra she wished she could go back to her old life, but now that she had him, she didn't care anymore. Her memory still wasn't making any progress, but she was fine with that because she now had someone she loved. He made her days brighter and always found a way to make her smile and Aria loved that about him. Ezra felt the same way. He honestly didn't know why he was engaged to Jackie, he never felt anything compared to the love he has for Aria. They were both once again happy to be living. Aria glanced at herself one last time in the mirror. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her mid thigh purple dress and fixed her hair a bit and added the last touches of makeup. She wanted to look perfect tonight. She wanted to look perfect for him. She finally slipped on her black pumps and got her jacket before heading out the door. She was thankful her parents were out so she could avoid all the questions. She wanted to tell her parents about Ezra, but she had a strong feeling they wouldn't have a good reaction so she never did. She didn't like lying to them but she didn't want to lose Ezra either. She locked the door behind her and headed off to Ezra's apartment.

* * *

Ezra nervously tried to try and make everything look better. He moved the plates and glasses on the table, and moved them again and again trying to make them look perfect. He wanted this night to be perfect for the both of them. It was their six month anniversary and everything had to go right. His thoughts were broken when he heard a soft knock on his front door.

"It's her." He whispered to himself. He took one last look at what he had prepared and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." He said before opening the door.

"Hey." Her cheerful voice greeted him. Ezra stood there speechless. She looked stunning.

"H-hey." he stuttered. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Come in." He stepped aside and allowed her to go in.

"Wow. Ezra. This is amazing. You didn't have to do all this."

"Aria. I love you more than anything in the world. Our anniversary had to be perfect. I wanted to do this." Aria looked all over the apartment. There were rose petals everywhere, candles, the table was set up. Everything was absolutely perfect. She walked over to Ezra and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he replied. "Shall we eat?" he asked motioning towards the table.

"Sure." She replied following after him. Soon they were seated and eating. An awkward silence between them. They always had something to talk about, but they were both so nervous at that moment.

"So..Do you like the food?" Ezra finally spoke up.

"I love it. I never knew you could cook." Aria said.

"Well I am quite talented in the cooking field." He replied. She smiled at him. Soon they were done eating and Ezra began cleaning up.

"Here" Aria took the plates from him. "I'll take these. You can start looking for a movie for us to watch"

"Ok." He replied kissing her softly. Ezra was looking through his movies when he felt Aria arms wrap around his waist.

"So you're 'quite talented in the cooking field' huh?" She asked "I didn't realize take out boxes were some of the ingredients to your amazing food." Aria laughed. "You're caught."

"Ok, so maybe I lied a little." He laughed. "Or a lot. I tried cooking, but that didn't go so well. I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Don't worry about it Ezra. Everything _is_ perfect."

"I love you. More than anyone or anything in the world. I'm so glad I met you."

"I love you too Ezra. So so much."

"How did I get so lucky? You're funny. Smart. Talented." he said in between kisses "kind. loving." Soon his lips left her mouth and started leaving a trail of kisses along her neck. "Did I mention beautiful? Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said looking her in the eye. "Happy six month anniversary Aria." Ezra whispered before Aria attacked his lips. Soon Ezra's tongue ran along Aria's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Aria immediately granted. Soon their tongues battled for dominance. Aria began to play with the buttons on his shirts. She wanted him so bad. They'd never had sex before, (or so they thought) but now she really did want it. She began unbuttoning his shirt, but Ezra stopped her.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked "I don't want you to feel pressured." Instead of responding she kissed him hard and continued with her previous activity. Soon enough, they were both on his bad making sweet passionate love until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Aria's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She looked over and couldn't help but smile when she saw Ezra lying beside her. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She kissed his forehead before attempting to get up without waking him. She soon felt two strong arms pulling her back down.

"Morning handsome."

"Mmm" A sleepy Ezra replied. After several attempts he finally managed to open his eyes. "Last night was amazing Aria. Thank you for being so perfect."

"It was truly amazing. I love you." She gave him a quick peck. "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"I'll help."

* * *

"So what do you say to a picnic at the park?" Ezra asked as they both got into his car.

"I would love that." she smiled.

"Ok. We just need to stop by Hollis first, I forgot my stack of papers to grade."

"That's fine."

Soon they both walked in hand in hand into the building. Once Ezra had his stuff, they headed back out. They started playfully fighting but stopped when they bumped into two familiar faces.

"Aria?"

**A/N: Who'd they bump into? Review! I now have more time to write so I will be updating more frequently. Can I ask for 10 reviews? I know y'all can do it. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You guys don't know how sorry I am for not updating I went to Disneyland for 3 days,and when I came back I had a shitload of work to do. But anyways, IM DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! and i'm graduating tuesday so that means im gonna have a lot of time to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Aria?" the voice asked again.

"Mom? Dad? Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"I came back to talk to the Dean" Byron said. Anger building up in his body. "Why are you here?"

"I came here with Ezra. He teaches here." Aria said. She was completely oblivious to the anger in both her parents.

"Nice to meet you" Ezra held out his hand to them but neither took it. Aria squeezed his other hand gently indicating it was ok."Well we have to get going. I'll be home later."

"Aria wait. Can I talk to you. Alone." Ella said with a hint of anger in her voice. Ezra got the the message and waited patiently for Aria inside the car.

"Mom, you made him feel uncomfortable."

"Who is he?"Ella asked coolly.

"A friend."

"A friend?" Byron questioned. Aria just remained silent. Not knowing what to say and looked down.

"Goddamnit." Byron muttered under his breathe.

"Why him?" Ella let it slip.

"What do you mean? You don't even know him."

"How long have you two been seeing each other and why didn't you tell us before?"

"It doesn't matter." Aria sighed. "I have to go."

"Ar-" Byron called out but Aria was already in the car and driving off.

"Goddamnit. We do everything possible to break them apart and they still end up together."

"Maybe we should just let her be happy."

"Let them be happy? Aria will never be happy with him."

"Byr-"

"No. I won't let that happen. I won't"

* * *

"I see your parents love me already." Ezra laughed, finally breaking the silence.

"They'll get over it. It's just that they were shocked I guess."

"Shocked?"

"Shocked that I had a boyfriend..." Aria looked down feeling ashamed.

"You never told them about me?" He asked in disbelief

" I wanted too bu-"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No, Ezra. I'm not. I'm sorry. I just couldn't"

"I see." Ezra replied in almost a whisper.

The car remained silent for a while. Aria felt bad that Ezra would actually think she was ashamed of him.

"Ezra I'm sorry. It's just that I was afraid they would ruin what we have. They're very overprotective and I didn't want them to mess us up. I would never feel ashamed of you. I love you Ezra, more than anything. Please say something." Aria begged. "Please forgive me."

"Ok." Ezra simply replied and kept his eyes on the road. Aria could still sense that he was upset, but keeping him from her parents was the best taking in consideration the way the had just reacted a few minutes ago.

"I thought we were having a picnic at the park?" Aria asked confused noticing they were driving in opposite direction of the hidden park.

"I'm not up for it anymore. How about the Grille?" Ezra asked

"Ezra I said I was sorry, keeping you from my parents was the right thing to do, not because im ashamed of you but because I love you. I wanted to keep them away from you. Away from us"

"I understand." he said pulling into a parking spot.

"No you don't, you're still obviously upset."

"Come on, lets go inside."

"Ezra..." Ezra got out of the car and Aria had no other choice than to follow him. Once they were seated the tension between the two grew.

"So what are you getting babe?" Aria asked trying to make conversation between them but instead Ezra just shrugged his shoulders. Aria decided to give up, he was mad and nothing she did was making it better. All throughout the rest of lunch the couple remained was overreacting, sure he had the right to feel upset but she had explained why she did it. After about 45 minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Ezra finally spoke up.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." Aria replied. While Ezra took care of the check Aria got a text.

_Hanna: Hey are you guys still on for today? We're meeting at the park at 3_

Shit. That was in 2 hours. She'd totally forgotten about today. Hanna had organized a bbq for all of them, football, and a bonfire. She wasn't sure what to text back.

_Yeah i'll see you guys there._ She finally texted back and followed Ezra out.

* * *

" Hey Hanna's BBQ is today. Are we still going?" Aria asked once they were in the car.

" Can't go. Don't really feel up for it. You go on and go"

" No. I'll stay with you."

" I already have plans. Alone." he emphasized bitterly. Aria was hurt by his words. She tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll let them know you couldn't make it." she said."My car's still at your place." Ezra simply nodded. Within minutes they arrived outside of his apartment building.

"Can I come up and get my stuff?" Aria asked. All Ezra did was nod."Ezra please stop ok? I said I was sorry. Maybe I should've told my parents about us but you don't know them like I do. They would've done everything possible to break us up."

"How are you so sure of that? They don't even know me."

"Ezra, they're afraid. I had a previous relationship that didn't go all that well. They just don't want me dating, if I told them about you I wouldn't be able to see you and that would've ruined me." Aria explained with tears in her eyes. Ezra just looked at her and walked up to his apartment. Once Aria gathered her things she debated kissing him goodbye but finally decided she had to.

"I hope you have a good night and your plans work out great. I'll let everyone know you say hi" Aria tried to give him a kiss on the cheek but Ezra brushed her off and turned away. Aria was hurt. He'd never rejected her. Ezra almost immediately regretted it when he saw the tears in Aria's eyes. He knew he'd pushed it too far and was overreacting.

"I should go" Aria said, her voice breaking.

"Aria i'm sor-" Ezra tried to apologize but Aria was already out the door. _Why are you such an idiot? _Ezra asked himself. He ran his hand through his hair. He had way overreacted and despite Aria's apologies, all he'd only made things worse by being a jerk. No he was the one that would have to apologize to her.

* * *

"Aria!" Hanna ran up to her."How are you? Wait. Where's Ezra?"

"He couldn't make it. He said next time he won't miss it for anything." Aria said giving them a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" Hanna questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So how was your date with Ezra yesterday?" Hanna asked.

"It was great. We should probably head over now. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"You sure you're ok?" Hanna asked again

" Yeah. Just a bit tired."

"Ok. Anyways, the food should be ready soon."

"Ok."

* * *

"Hey are you guys ready to play footballlllllll" Toby screamed.

"Yeahhh" Everyone replied.

"Lets go play then"' Everyone followed after him except for Aria.

"Aria are you coming?" Spencer asked.

"I'll just watch. Not really in the playing mood."

"Are you ok? You don't seem yourself today."

"I'm just tired. You guys go on and play. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll come down."

"Ok. You'll know where to find us." Spencer smiled.

Aria watched as they all went down to play football. Hanna and Spencer were right. She wasn't ok. She was hurting. Hurting because Ezra wouldn't listen to anything she said. Hurting because no matter how much she apologized he just pushed her away but most of all hurting because he'd rejected her. Something that he'd never done before. She wiped the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Aria?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around to see Ezra standing behind her. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Sure she was hurt but she was also angry and annoyed. She started walking away but Ezra held her back.

"Aria please."

"I have to go. The girls are waiting for me." Aria said pulling out of his grasp.

"Baby, please. Can we just talk."

"Why, so you can keep ignoring me like you've done all day."

"Aria I was a jerk but it just hurt and made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you. I mean there are guys your own age around, I just thought maybe they were better than me."

"Ezra, since when is age a problem. So what you're a few years older than me but that's why I love you. You're different than everyone else. And how could you think you're not good enough for me. If anything I'm the one not good enough. Ezra you have no idea how much I love you. Before you my life was a mess. I woke up everyday feeling like it wasn't worth living but you changed that. That's why I didn't tell my parents. They don't want me dating right now. All they want to do is protect me and keep me safe ever since my accident, and if I told them about you, I wouldn't be able to see you. I love you and I want us to be together."

"I'm sorry Aria. I really am. I was a jerk, please forgive me? Please? He begged. After what seemed like forever Aria nodded.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Ezra whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too."

"You said your parents have been overprotective since your accident. What accident?"

" I'll tell you later. Come on! Let join the fun. I bet us girls will kick your ass in football."

"Yeah right" Ezra laughed. He took her hand in his and together they walked down to the field.

"Look who decided to show up" Spencer yelled across the field. "Come on, we're just about to start. Ezra you go over to the guys, Aria you're on our team."

"Ready?" Caleb asked.

"Ready."

The next few hours were spent with the laughing and playing. The score was now 21-14, guys in the lead.

"Take 5!" Hanna said.

Aria noticed Ezra looked different. Out of breath. Pale even. Something unusual for him.

"Hey are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." She asked sitting beside him

"Yeah. I'm fine." He assured her. "Ah" his hands shot up to his head as he felt a sharp pain. "Ah"

"Ezra. What happened?" Aria asked worried.

"Nothing babe, my head just hurt a little. Come on lets go back and play."

"You should sit out, besides we're almost done. The guy's will be fine without you."

"No im fine. Besides, no way im letting you girls beat our ass." he laughed.

"Ezra..."

"Aria, i'm fine. Now come on." Aria still wasn't buying it but decided not to argue with him.

They continued playing and although Ezra told Aria he was ok, he wasn't. Those few minutes seemed like forever and his headache kept growing. He wasn't paying attention when Toby called his name out telling him to catch the ball. He did however, feel something hard, probably the football, hit the back of his head and the last thing he remembered were several people saying his name before everything was a blur and went black.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! So what will happen with Ezra? Review! Can I ask for 10? I know y'all can do it! Anyways thanks for reading and I apologize for the delay. Only a few more chapters left of this story. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the somewhat of a wait but anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! I recently updated my latest story that i'm co writing w my friend, The Hardened Heart, so please if u haven't already take a sec to check it out. It would mean a lot. We promise you it's gonna be an interesting story so please check it out and review! **

"Ezra, come on" Aria cried. "Please." Aria begged carefully trying to get him to wake up.

"Aria maybe we should call an ambulance." Emily suggested.

"Ezra, come on wake up." Aria continued "Babe, please." Ezra eyes suddenly popped open. He see's everyone peering at him._What happened?_ "Ezra, are you ok?" Aria asked. Ezra tried to say something but couldn't find the strength to talk.

"Ezra? Are you ok? Should we call an ambulance?"They all asked. "Ezra?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally replied attempting to get up.

"Hey, careful." Spencer warned."Toby can you help him up." Toby obliged immediately and walked over to Ezra.

"I'm fine." Ezra repeated while getting up. "It was nothing." In reality it was something. He had a killer headache, and the back of his head hurt, probably from the fall.

"Babe, are you sure you're ok? We can call an ambulance?Go to the hospital? Anything." Aria rambled

"Aria. I said I was fine. Just a bit sore." He rubbed his neck. "You know, I just need a bit of fresh air, a break, I'm gonna go on a walk."

"You sure you're feeling alright?" they all asked again.

"Yeah." he brushed off some dirt from his clothes. "Aria are you coming?"

"Um, yeah." She said. "Just give me a sec." Ezra nodded and started walking away.

"Aria, he doesn't seem all that well." Hanna said

"I know, he seems a bit strange. You should've seen him earlier. He already had a headache and then this. What if something's wrong?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Just keep an eye on him." Caleb told her.

"I will" Aria smiled. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Aria noticed Ezra was awfully quiet during their walk. She couldn't help but worry about him. He did get hit pretty hard and then the fall. They walk in silence for a few more minutes before they stopped at the ice cream shop.

"Do you want something?" Ezra asked.

"Sure." She said before walking in. Once inside Ezra looked all around, observing every bit of the shop. "Hey, you sure you're ok?" Aria asked again"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." He assured her. "Strawberry or vanilla?"

"Vanilla."

Soon they were seated, each with their cones. Again, just like their walk, they both remained silent. Ezra observed every bit of Aria. All he could do was stare at her. Just stare and smile at everything about her._Unbelievable_. He thought to himself. Aria, who at first was oblivious to him staring at her finally noticed. He stared at her, in such a loving way, as if she was the only thing that mattered to him. She tried not to blush, but failed.

"Hey, are you ready to go back?" Aria asked. Ezra was still lost in Aria's eyes. He just stared. Probably didn't even blink. That, and him being _a lot_ quieter than usual, really worried Aria, but she figured it all connected to his head injury. "Ezra?"

"Hm?" He asked finally coming back to his senses.

"Ready?"

"Um yeah." He got up and walked out of the shop. "Hey I'm really tired if you wanna go back with the guys go ahead. I'm gonna head home."

"No. I'll just go get your car and have one of the girls take mine and I'll meet you back at your place in half an hour."

"Aria, I don't want to hold you back." Ezra said

"You're not. I'll see you in a bit ok?" Aria kissed him softly. She was about to pull back but Ezra deepened the kiss._A lot. _First acting all weird and now kissing her like he hadn't done so for years. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled back for air.

"What was that for?" Aria asked, a huge smile across her face.

"Nothing. I just love you so much."

"I love you too. I'll be there soon." Aria said taking his hand.

"Bye" Ezra hesitantly let go of her hand.

* * *

"Hey. You're back. Where's Ezra?" Spencer asked.

" He headed back to his apartment. Needed to rest. I'm going back there just came back to get his car."

"You sure he's ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah he seemed really out of it." Toby added.

"He says he's fine but he's just acting so weird." Aria sighed.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked

"I don't even know. He's just not being himself. He looked at me today..he looked at me like if I were the only person he could see. I don't know." she sighed. "I should go. It was fun hanging with you guys. Can one of you take my car? I'll come get it tomorrow."

"Yeah. Keep us updated though."

"And tell Ezra i'm really sorry for throwing that football at him."

"I will." Aria laughed. "Bye."

* * *

"Hey." Aria smiled as she made her way into Ezra's apartment.

"Hey, are you hungry? I picked up some food on the way."

"Now that you mention it, I am hungry." Aria giggled.

"I thought I would never hear that giggle again." Ezra whispered.

"Huh?" Aria asked "Did you say something?"

"Um yeah. Food's on the counter."

"Thanks. Here are your keys." Aria said heading over to the kitchen. As she walked she noticed him staring at her again. "Hey is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You've been looking at me a lot throughout the day. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. What can't I take time to admire how beautiful my wi-, my girlfriend is?"

"Ezra." Aria said blushing.

"What? You are beautiful and you don't know how grateful I am to have you. I was afraid I was going to lose you forever. I was afraid I would never see those eyes, that smile, that face. Everything. I love you Aria." Ezra before kissing her passionately

"I love you too Ezra." She smiled."What do you say to some late night cartoons?"

"Sure." Soon they were seated in front of his TV. They snuggled close together. When they were watching TV, Aria noticed Ezra again, was acting a bit weird.

"Hey. Something wrong?"

" No. Well.." He shifted so he was facing her "Do you remember how you said something about a car accident earlier today?"

"yeah, what about it?"

"what happened?" suddenly, he is all questions. "who caused it? did it have any long term side effects? Did you get hurt bad? Anyone else with you?"

Aria laughed "whoa, slow down. why all the questions?"

"I don't know." ezra looked away. "just thought of it."

"Well it happened about 10 months ago and it was a brake malfunction that caused it."

"Really?"he asked surprised.

"Yeah. Some idiot decided to cut the brakes on my car. No one else with me, Thank god. But that accident sent me straight into a coma for 2 months."

"Aria. I'm sorry." he apologized "But you're ok now. Thank god."

Aria debated whether or not to tell him about her memory loss. She decided she should since he deserved to know.

"I'm ok but.."

"But what?"

"I lost 7 years of my memory Ezra. Ever since I woke up I can't remember anything. Last thing I remember is getting back from Iceland when I was 16." She said looking down."everything after that is black as if it never happened.I don't remember High School, College, life after that. Nothing. It was really frustrating at times."

"Aria I'm so sorry."

"It's all good now though. I have you. Before you I wanted so bad to remember my life but now the past doesn't matter. All that matters is you."

"So you really haven't remembered anything?"

"No. and I don't think I ever will. I hit my head pretty hard."

"Aria..."

"It's ok. I'm happy now. Very happy." Aria snuggled closer to him. He kissed her head softly.

"I'm happy too." He said taking her hand in his."Did you ever find out who caused all this?" he asked. Aria nodded.

"Some jerk I use to call my boyfriend. Noel."

"Really?"Ezra grew angry. "_He _caused the accident?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. He's gone now and can't hurt me anymore."

"He better not. I'll make sure he doesn't. I can't risk losing you again."

"You won't ok?" Aria assured him. Ezra snuggled up closer to him but when she did she noticed that he seemed visibly troubled again. She shrugged it off once again blaming the injury. The show was soon over and Aria really wasn't looking forward to go back home where her question filled parents would he waiting.

"Do you mind if i spend the night? Not in the mood to go back to parents."

"Of course you can stay." Ezra happily replied.

"Thanks. I'll just let them know I won't be home" Aria sent them a quick text telling them she wouldn't be home.

"Ok. You ready to go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah. I'm tired too." They soon got into bed and snuggled into each other. Before Aia fell asleep she once again noticed Ezra seemed a bit troubled, thinking hard about something. She though about asking him what was wrong but instead fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Byron said tossing his phone onto the table. "She's not coming home tonight."

"Did she say why?" Ella asked.

"No but she's probably with that asshole right now."

"Byron, like I said earlier, maybe we should just let them be."

"Let them be? Are you serious? Because of him Aria left. He took our little girl away from us. And you expect me to let her slip away once again when I have the chance to stop it?"

"Byron I know but.."

"No buts Ella, they'll never be together. Ever! I need to find a way to stop this." Byron sighed."I _will_ stop this" Byron snapped.

"What are you gonna do?" Ella questioned.

"Something that will keep them away from each other forever." Byron said as he walked away.

" Byron, you're not gonna hurt him are you?"

Byron looked back. "No Ella. I'll think of something though. That's for sure." Byron walked over to his desk and took out his agenda. He nervously flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He took his cell phone out and started dialing a number.

"Byron, what are you doing?"

"Just wait." Byron said still dialing.

"Byron?" Ella pleaded. Byron just held his finger up to his mouth telling her to be quiet.

"Good evening. Is this Jackie Molina?" He asked into the phone. He was silent for a while. "Good. This is Byron Montgomery. Do you have a second to talk? I have a proposal that would benefit both of us." Again silence but Byron had a smile on his face. "Thats great. You see..."

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's Byron up to now?What's wrong with Ezra? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! If I get 15 reviews I'll update Thursday. If I get 10, I'll post on Saturday/Sunday. So review away! Anyways, almost done with this story :( and almost done with Edge of Breaking Down but The Hardened Heart is out there so check it out! Trust me, you'll like it. It's my fave one so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As promised, here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier today but I have something to do tomorrow and was busy preparing for it. But it's still Thursday here so hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

_2 weeks later_

"Hanna, so have you decided on the date?" Spencer asked sipping her cup of coffee. The girls had just met up at the Brew.

"Yeah, you've been engaged forever now." Emily added.

"Guy's everything has to be perfect. And perfection takes time. I would say somewhere around April. It gives me almost another full year of planning." She laughed.

"Well, whenever it may be, I can't wait for that day to get here." Aria smiled.

"Me either." Hanna added.

"So Aria, how's Ezra doing?" Spencer asked.

"He's fine but he's still acting different. I don't know, it's like something is bothering him but every time I ask him about it, he just tells me it's nothing but I don't know."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Emily said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"So have your parents been bugging you about your relationship with him?"

"Not as much but at first they freaked. They would lecture me on how I shouldn't date him and all." She sighed. "God i'm 23 now, they can't control who I date. But I swear it's like they hate him for no given reason."

"Just don't worry about it. Be happy with Ezra, don't listen to your parents." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Well anyways, I should get going. I'm meeting up with Ezra at noon."

"Have fun."

* * *

"Byron, do you really think this is such a good idea?" Ella asked.

"Yes Ella, it is." Byron replied quite annoyed. She'd been asking him the same question since they woke up.

"What if it's too much for her? She's gonna get hurt you know?"

"I know. But that's good. She won't ever want to go near Ezra again."

"Byron is it really worth it to make Aria go through this. Shouldn't we be happy for her? I mean they found each other again, doesn't that say something about their love?"

"Ella. Don't start this. Everything's all set ok? Everything will be fine." Byron assured before walking away.

"I'm not so sure anymore" Ella whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey." Aria greets Ezra giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey. How's your day going?" Ezra replied.

"Great."

"Are you ready to order?"

"Sure."

"So what are you getting?"

"Hm. Not sure yet. You?"

"Probably the Lasagna. You should get the Fettuccine Alfredo, you used to love it from here" Ezra said

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"Um." he struggled for a while. "You're friends told me." Ezra nervously replied.

"Oh Ok. Yeah i'll get that I think."

"Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you." He said reaching into his coat pocket. Aria watched as he opened the black velvet box and pulled out a beautiful necklace from it. It was a golden heart with diamonds outlining it. It had a E and A in the middle.

"Ezra" She gasped. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and went over to put it on her. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Soon they were both done eating and headed out. The decided they would take a walk around Rosewood since it was such a beautiful day out. They walked for a few minutes before Aria noticed a woman that seemed to be following them. She shrugged her off thinking it was nothing but the more they walked, the more she would follow.

"Ezra!" they heard someone yell from behind. At the sound of her voice they both turned. They noticed people had stopped to see what was going on. "Ezra how could you?" the stranger continued. As she got closer to them Aria felt Ezra squeeze her arm gently. "I gave you everything." She cried. Aria only grew more confused.

"Ezra? What is she talking about?" Aria nervously asked.

"Aria. I can explain everything."

"Explain what? The fact that you left me and came here for your "job"?" She sobbed. "I loved you."

"Jackie, you know things weren't that way." Ezra said

"Ezra?" Aria pleaded, her voice breaking.

"Aria. This isn't what it seems like."

"How could you Ezra?" Jackie continued sobbing. Aria was starting to put the pieces together. Ezra was acting different lately and now this woman here. She glanced over at Jackie again, only this time she noticed a giant diamond on her finger, but not only that, her hands rested on top of her belly. Her pregnant belly. She yanked her arm away from Ezra's. Aria understood everything now. Ezra was married and his wife had a baby on the way. How could he do this to her? To both of them. Her anger grew and she couldn't control the tears starting to fall.

"E-Ezra? How could you hurt me like this?" Aria cried

"Aria. It's not what it looks like. Please let me explain." he begged

"There's nothing to explain. I never want to hear from you again." Her voice broke. "I h-hate you." She threw the necklace at him before running off. Ran without looking back even though she heard Ezra calling her name. She didn't even care about driving home. She kept on running, and even when it started pouring rain, she didn't care. She was hurting way to much to care about anything else. She finally couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying in the middle of the rode. She let the cascade of tears run freely down her face. She didn't notice or even care if people were staring. Everything was just hurting so much. After a while she finally got up and walked home. There wasn't a second where she wasn't crying. _How could he lie to me like that? I loved him._

* * *

"Ezra? How could you?" Jackie continued even after Aria was gone.

"Jackie don't pull this bullshit with me" Ezra yelled. "You ruined everything."

"What are you talking about? Ezra, I love you. And you loved me too. That's how this baby came to be."

Ezra shook his head in disbelief.

"Really now?Isn't that kinda hard because if I remember correctly me and you ended things a _long _time ago."

"You ended things with me Ezra. I love you" she cried.

"Yeah thats why you broke off the engagement over 7 years ago. You can stop pretending now. I know everything."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"What am I talking about?" He walked over and pulled out the fake belly. "I'm talking about how you and that woman that calls herself my mother, lied to me. You lied about everything in my life. You left out the biggest factor in my life. Aria. and now because of you and your lies, she hates me. I hope you're fucking happy." Ezra yelled and left, leaving a shocked Jackie behind.

* * *

"Aria, honey whats wrong?" Ella asked as she came running through the door.

"N-nothing Mom." She managed to say before going upstairs.

"Looks like the plan worked." Byron smirked. Ella only shook her head in disbelief. How could she put her daughter through this pain? Of course she didn't like Ezra, but he made Aria happy. She felt ashamed of letting Byron involve her in all this.

"I can't believe we did this to her?" Ella said.

"It was for the best."

"Byron, we should tell her the truth."

"No. We won't. Do you understand? You will do as I say."

"You know. I'm getting tired of all your shit. You don't even care about your daughter."

"How could you say that? It's because I care that I did all this."

"I need a moment. Fresh air. I'll be back later." Ella said before storming out.

* * *

She was currently in her attic. It has always been her hide-out or just a place she went to when she wanted to be alone. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her. She cried and thought back to all the good times she had with Ezra. The guy she came to love more than life itself. She heard her phone vibrate, probably for the 100th time within that hour, but just like she did all the other times, she ignored it. She didn't care what Ezra had to say. Everything was obvious. What more was there to explain. Just when everything seemed perfect, it all fell apart. She couldn't even breathe because of how hard she was crying, her heart ached more than it ever had. When it seemed like there were no more tears to shed, she decided she wouldn't let herself cry over him again. She wiped her tears away and got up. She was about to make her way back downstairs, something between the wooden cracks on the floor caught her eye. When she was closer, she realized it was either a wedding or engagement ring. _Weird. _She carefully pulled it out and observed every bit of it. She took a closer look at it and noticed some engraving on the inside. _Love you forever and always. B-26. _She took a second glance at it. _B-26. Why does it sound so familiar?Where have I seen this?_ She thought about it for a while before putting that thought aside. She got back up but bumped into the shelf. A box fell to the ground instantly.

"Shit." She cursed as the box hit the ground hard.

She walked over to out it back on the shelf but the box itself caught her eye. _Aria's Stuff. _She instantly opened it. First thing she pulled out was a copy of _Time Against Us. Why didn't Mom tell me I had a copy? Why was it hidden in the attic? _She thought to herself. She opened the novel to the first page. _Dedicated to my wonderful and loving husband. I love you forever and always. B-26. _Her confusion grew immediately. She looked back and forth between the ring and the book. The dedication was the same. Her heart beats got faster. _What is going on? Could it be? No. _She nervously flipped through the book, her hands shaking, her heart pounding. When she reached the back cover of the book, no words could describe how surprised to find none other than herself staring back at her. But not alone. No. But with a very familiar person right beside her. Ezra.

**A/N: uh-oh. Drama! What do y'all think will happen now? And it's official Ezra remembers! Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Can I get at least 10? Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Damn!Nothing better than getting back and finding 28 reviews on the last chapter. Thank you! Y'all are amazing! Anyways, I couldn't update sooner because I went on a last minute camping trip and just got back earlier today. But while camping, I got more ideas and to make it up, I've decided to do another chapter in addition to this one before I end this story. enjoy!**

Aria closed her eyes, her heart pounding uncontrollably._Could it be true?_ Could all of this, all of these seemingly innocent words on this nondescript paper, actually be the story of her past? She opened her eyes slowly and looked again, thinking that the first time she was hallucinating, but again she saw the same thing. Her picture was in the book. _She _wrote it, but not only that, Ezra, her Ezra, was right beside her. She felt the tears welling up. Her fingers traced the picture as she let the tears fall. Her fingers fell from the picture down to the 'About the Author'.

_Aria Fitz was born with a passion for reading and writing. She always dreamed of becoming an author ever since she was a little girl. She grew up in Rosewood, Pennsylvania and graduated with honors from NYU. She currently resides in New York with her husband Ezra and hopes to one day become a best selling author._

She finished reading it and threw it forcefully across the room. She couldn't believe it. Everyone that she trusted and loved lied to her. She was married. To Ezra. Someone who she loved, but now didn't trust. How could he do this her? Knowing she was hurt, he went off with Jackie and then came back to her. If her heart was aching before, it was now throbbing with pain. It just hurt so much. Still crying, she rummaged through the rest of the stuff in the box. She pulled out old journals, skimming through them quickly. There she found out more about Alison, about A, apparently some psycho who made their lives miserable. She couldn't believe how much she actually forgot. She placed them back in the box and moved on to the pictures. Pictures of her and her friends, of her and Ezra, of graduation day. Just so many. She couldn't stop herself from crying, instead her soft cries grew into loud whimpers. What hurt the most was to find her wedding invite. They both looked so happy in the picture and the wedding had taken place barely two years ago. _Why would my parents not tell me I was married? Why didn't my friends? Why didn't Ezra? _As she found more and more stuff, her pain slowly went away and was replaced with frustration and anger. Everyone lied to her. Made her think she was living in a world that wasn't hers. She slowly got back up and wiping away the last few tears, and box in hand, she stormed downstairs.

"Can you explain _this_?" Aria asked slamming the box hard onto the counter.

"Aria where did you find this?" Ella nervously asked.

"How could you Mom? I trusted you. I thought you loved me. Everything you said and told me I believed because you're my mom and I knew everything my mother said would be true. How could you lie to me? All of you." Aria said now crying again.

"Aria. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ella managed to say.

"I never dated Noel. I wrote a book and I'm married to Ezra? Is that why you and Dad didn't want him near me? Because he knew everything and you were afraid he would tell me? How could you keep all this from your daughter." Aria continued.

"Ari-"

"Don't even bother. I hate you Mom." Aria said wiping away her tears.

"Honey please, I'm sorry."

"Where's dad?"

"Aria please forgive me."

"Where is Dad?" She asked firmly.

"He's outside. Sweetie please just let me explain." Ella cried but Aria just ignored her and stormed out.

"Aria where are you going?" Byron asked as he saw Aria walking down the driveway.

"Out. Away from you."

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked. She pulled the Wedding invite from her pocket. "Does this explain why?"

"Aria. It was for your own good. He took advantage of you. You were young and naive. We got a second chance to protect you and we took it. It will benefit you in the future."

"For my own good?" Aria shook her head. "I'm ashamed that you're my father. I'm out."

"Aria. Where are you going?" Byron asked firmly.

"Nowhere you care." Aria said getting into her car and slamming the door hard.

* * *

Aria drove off to Spencer's place knowing they would all be there since that's where they always spent most of their time. She couldn't believe that her friends, her best friends practically sisters would lie to her like this. They'd always told each other everything. She felt hurt more than angry. She pulled up into her driveway and made her way upstairs.

"Oh hey. Didn't know you'd be coming." Spencer said smiling. Aria eyes once again filled with tears.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen?" Emily asked. Aria remained silent

"Aria?" Hanna asked. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" She asked and laughed. "I don't know you tell me. How would you feel finding out that your friends and family lied to you about who you really were? How?" Aria screamed.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You can stop now. I just so happened to find a few things that linked me to the life I was actually living. And even though I don't remember it, it still doesn't mean you should've kept it from me."

"Ar we didn't want to. Trust me." Spencer said.

"Trust you?" Aria laughed. "How could I?"

"We really wanted to tell you, believe us." Hanan added.

"You know, you were the few people I actually trusted. All of you. What happened to the trust and love we had for each other? Did that not mean anything? And when you saw Ezra, you didn't even bother to tell me he was my husband? and better yet. You let me read my own novel and couldn't even tell me that I was the one who wrote it? and that those dreams I had weren't dreams but memories."

"Aria believe us we wanted to tell you we really did." Emily cried.

Aria shook her head and laughed.

"Really? You wanted to tell me? I kinda find that hard to believe. Its been almost a year since I woke up. I hope you all have a nice life and hope to _never_ see you again."

"Aria."They all called after her. But Aria ignored them and booked it out of the house. As soon as she was gone, the three friends just sighed and looked at each other.

"We should've told her from the beginning." Spencer said breaking the silence

"But her parents." Emily said

"Who cares about them. Aria is our friend and we didn't tell her anything about her life."

"And now she hates us and will never forgive us."

"If only she'd let us explain why we did it. It was all her parents fault. How can they live with themselves.?"

"I don't know but we need to fix this. We need to tell them both the truth."

* * *

Ezra once again tried calling Aria. It'd only been a couple hours but that short amount of time felt like hell. He'd sent her various texts apologizing and asking her to come over so they could talk, he left voicemails too. He was doing everything to get a hold of her. He couldn't go over to her house as hell would break loose if he did. He buried his face into his hands. _How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I tell her before? _Ezra regretted not letting Aria know about everything going on the moment he remembered everything. He wanted to but just couldn't find the way to tell her. And now here she was thinking that he was married to Jackie and were expecting a baby. All he wished for was to see her again and explain everything. That he isn't married to Jackie but to her. _Ugh._ He got up and headed over to the kitchen to get a drink. As he walked over he heard a knock. He ran to the door hoping it was Aria.

"Aria." He smiled as he confirmed his hopes. "Come in. We need to talk."

Aria tried holding back the threatening tears and walked inside without saying anything.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ezra asked awkwardly. Aria ignored him and just stood there.

"Aria. I can explain everything. Please just listen." Ezra begged.

Aria let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Explain what? The fact that we're married or the fact that you ran off with some random girl and got her pregnant?" Aria yelled. She couldn't take it anymore and let the tears fall. Ezra stood there in shock not knowing what was going on. _Does she remember? or Did she find out about everything?_

"Yeah. Does this look familiar?" Aria asked pulling out the ring and throwing it at his face.

"Ar-"

"How could you?" She sobbed. "Out of everyone, _you?_ You knew we were married all along and you didn't even bother to mention that when we met? And what about the months before that? What about when I was in a coma? Where were you? Not with me, but you were off having a good time with Jackie weren't you?" she broke down and slowly slid down to the floor. "You lied to me. You let me fall in love with you all over again. Did you enjoy all this? Did you?" She yelled.

"Aria. Things didn't happen that way. I swear."

"My parents, my friends and you. You all lied to me. I trusted you. I loved you." She cried into her knees. Ezra got down next to her and attempted to pull her into a hug.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly and continued to cry.

"Aria." Ezra cried. Aria continued to cry and ignored him. "Please just let me explain. Please."

Aria looked up and saw the pain similar to hers in his eyes. She nodded.

"You weren't the only one in that accident." Ezra began. Aria eyes widened. "We both were. Last thing I remember was not being able to stop the car before everything went black." he said as a few tears started to fall down his face. " You weren't the only one in a coma. I was too. When I woke up i woke up realizing that I didn't remember anything past the day that I graduated college so just like you, I lost my memory too."

"I don't believe you." Aria whispered. "I_ can't_ believe you."

"Aria, I wouldn't lie to you. I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have gone off with Jackie."

"I didn't. They all lied to me just like your parents lied to you." Ezra got up and took something from his desk. "Look, it was hard to find these but I did." He handed her the newspapers. She read them carefully. One described the accident. There was picture of the car and a picture of both of the describing them as the victims. The next one had an explanation on why she wouldn't be able to give interviews and book signings for _Time Against Us_. And the last one mentioned how her book was now one of New York Times best sellers. She couldn't believe it. Ezra wasn't lying.

"Aria, my mom and Jackie made me believe that I was engaged to her. I believed them but something never felt right with Jackie thats why when I got offered the job at Hollis I took it and broke things off with Jackie. When I met you, I swear I didn't know who you were. All this time we dated, I knew you were the love of my life but I didn't know that we were married. I didn't know anything. Remember that day at the park when I got hit in the head? That day was when I remembered anything. I was acting weird because I was shocked. Shocked about everything. I wanted to tell you as soon as I remembered but I couldn't find the way to tell you. But trust me Aria. I love you and only you. Jackie and my mom just wanted to make our lives miserable. Everything they did was all part of their plan." Aria sobs softened and she listened carefully. "Everything they did was to ruin our love. But they couldn't." He cupped Aria's face in his hands."Aria please believe me." He begged. "Please."

Aria stared deeply into his eyes and instead of responding she attacked his lips.

"I-I love you." She managed to choke out.

"I love you too. So so much."

"I want to remember so bad." she sighed. "But I just can't."

"You will. Just try." He tilted her head back so she was facing him. "Look at me. Now close your eyes and think. Just let the memories come to you."

Aria did as she was told but still nothing.

"I c-can't" Aria said opening her eyes.

"You can. Just try baby." Ezra comforted her.

Aria closed her eyes. She forced herself to remember. She would get bits and pieces but still couldn't connect them together. She let some tears fall before once again attempting to remember. Her heart began pounding fast as did her head. She kept her eyes closed and last thing she remembered was seeing herself sitting next to Ezra and heading straight into a tree before realizing what had just happened. She attempted opening her eyes but her eyelids felt far too heavy. Her head started spinning in circles and last thing she heard was Ezra's panicked voice call her name before she felt herself fall into his arms.

**A/N: Sorry to end it with a cliffy but I just love them! Anyways please review, they really do mean a lot. And next chapter will be the final chapter :(. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's the next and very last chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner but i'm on vacation and my internet/writing time is almost non existent. But anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**

_She kept her eyes closed and last thing she remembered was seeing herself sitting next to Ezra and heading straight into a tree before attempting to open her eyes, and hearing Ezra's panicked voice call her name as she fell into his arms._

"Aria." Ezra cried. "Come on. Wake up." Ezra checked her pulse which seemed fine. He set her down on the floor gently before running to the kitchen. Soon she had a wet rag on her forehead and Ezra was right by her side. Surely it had just been a panic attack. She'd always suffered from them and Ezra always knew what to do. Wet rags on her forehead and neck, and her feet elevated slightly. He tapped on her cheeks softly, as he had learned to do so, trying to get her to regain consciousness. All this happened so quickly but it seemed like forever. In reality it'd only been a minute. One long minute and Aria showed no signs of waking up. He decided if she didn't wake up in the next minute he would call an ambulance.

"Aria. Please come on. You can do it." He pleaded pressing the cold rag closer against her skin. Ezra moved a couple stray hairs back and decided he needed an ambulance. As he reached into his pocket he heard small moans coming from Aria.

"Aria."

"Hmm"

"Hey, it's ok."

Aria now aware of what had happened attempted moving but she felt far too weak to do so. She managed to open her eyes and rubbed them gently. Even though it'd only been barely two minutes, time seemed like it had been forever.

"Come on let me help you." Ezra carried her to his bed and put her down.

"W-water." Aria whispered and cleared her throat.

"In a little bit. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aria replied. She found the strength and managed to sit up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I tried remembering but I don't know, I just" Aria sighed. "I just panicked I guess or overworked my brain. All of sudden I felt I couldn't breathe and it felt like my heart was gonna pop out and then I just saw black."

"It was a panic attack. You've always had those. Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah." Aria smiled. They looked at each other for a while. Ezra was curious to know whether or not she remembered anything. Just something, anything that would give them hope that just like it was possible for him to get his memories back, Aria could regain her memory too. He wanted to ask but he didn't want to cause what had just happened again. After a somewhat of a long silence, Aria spoke up.

"I think I remembered something." Aria whispered. Ezra's eyes widened.

"Y-you did?"

"I think so." She sighed and took Ezra's hand in hers. "The night of the accident. You were driving, I was sitting right beside you." Tears started forming in her eyes. "We were heading straight for that tree. You tried to stop. But then everything is just a blur. I don't know where we were coming from or anything before that. Just those brief seconds is all I can remember. Well that and the constant dreams I had about you." Aria gave him a weak smile. "I mean if things really did happen like they did in my dreams."

"Hey, this is just a step closer. There's hope Aria. You'll see the memories will come one day. All you have to do is believe." He stroked her cheek gently. "But for right now just don't think about it. I don't want you hurting yourself. I pushed you earlier and I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But you're right. I'll just live the moment and let them come to me." She ran her hand through her hair. "It's just that I want to remember. So bad. and I hate the fact that I can't." Aria let the tears run down her face. "I can't." Ezra shifted so he was next her. He hugged her and tried to comfort her. Aria continued to cry.

"Hey,everything will fall back into place. Just like I said earlier everything will be fine."

"I know. I get frustrated though. I'm happy with the life we have now but I wish I could remember everything, like the day we met and all those moments."

"And you will."

"I love you so much Ezra."

"I love you too." He replied kissing her head. He suddenly got an idea. He wasn't sure if it was something Aria would agree too. She probably wouldn't. _What am I thinking? She won't want too. _"Move back to New York with me." He suddenly blurted out.

"W-what?" Aria asked surprised. Had he really just asked her? Here she was upset about all the recent discoveries and he'd asked her to move.

"Ezra?" she asked. She watched as he sighed and rubbed his neck. Something she'd discover he did when he was nervous. "Ezra?" she asked again.

"Nevermind. It was stupid. I just thought maybe if we tried going back to our old lives and back to New York it might help trigger something. or maybe just being away and alone would help and there we could start from where we left off but that was stupid of me to think. I mean you have your parents here, your friends and technically I'm like a stranger so just forge-" Ezra rambled.

"Woah there." Aria laughed. "Breathe Ezra."

"I-I'm sorry." He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Aria walked over to him.

"Hey." she removed his hands from his face. He looked up at her. "I would love to move back. and no you're not a stranger. I've known you forever, well 6 months but even though I don't remember all of you, all of us, I trust and love you. And going back would be amazing." Aria smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes you're right, maybe just being away from everything will help trigger something. Anything. Besides,I'm very curious to find out how our lives used to be."

"Are you sure? We don't have to. I mean your parents and friends might not agree."

"I'm sure. And believe me, those are the last people I want to see right now."

"Don't be mad at your friends. I'm sure they have a good excuse. They always loved us as a couple. So they must have a good reason. Did you let them explain?"

"No."

"You should let them. As for your parents and my Mom, there absolutely no excuse. But just listen to your friends."

"You're right. Can you come with?"

"Of course."

* * *

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer were still all seated on Spencer's floor. They had spent the last hours trying to contact Aria and let her know the real reason they didn't tell her anything. Spencer once again dialed her number and waited.

"Any luck?"Emily asked. Spencer just shook her head and put her phone down.

"We should've told her." Hanna said.

"I know. Who cares about what her parents said. We could've found a way."

"And now she'll hate us forever." All of them sighed. A couple minutes passed and they heard the doorbell.

"Expecting anyone?" Hanna asked.

"No." Spencer said getting up and heading to the door.

"We'll come with you." They all walked to the door and were surprised to see who it was.

"Hey."

"Aria." Spencer said shocked.

"Can we come in?"

"Um yeah of course." Spencer replied. "You guys, Aria and Ezra are here."

"Hey." Both Emily and Hanna greeted them. Aria and Ezra both smiled back.

"Look Aria. We're really sorry but you se-." Emily started but was cut off by Aria.

"I know you're sorry and I forgive you. Just like I forgave Ezra. He explained everything. That's why I'm here. I just want an explanation on why you did it."

"Wait a sec, what did Ezra explain?" Spencer questioned.

"I got my memory back." He explained. All three girls stood there shocked.

"When?" Hanna asked.

"That day at the park. Before that, I had no clue about my previous life. And I too would like to know why you never told us."

"It was your parents. They threatened us. They said if we said anything about Ezra, we wouldn't be able to see you. It may come off as us being selfish but it wasn't like that." Emily explained.

"Yeah, we just wanted you to feel comfortable and we figured having your friends would help. We didn't want you to be alone." Spencer continued.

"You don't know how much we regret it. We could've done something and we didn't." Hanna said.

"And well we didn't tell you Ezra because it would be a huge shock. We thought about it, but when we saw that you and Aria fell for each other again, we decided to just let you both live the moment."

"Again, we're sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted earlier. I didn't let you explain. That doesn't matter anymore, because no matter what my parents tried, Ezra and I are still together." Aria smiled locking her hand with his.

"What about you Ezra. Do you forgive us?"

"Of course." Ezra smiled.

Aria and Ezra spent the next couple hours talking and just hanging out like old times. Ezra explained everything about his memory loss and how it felt to finally have it back. Also about the Jackie encounter. Aria was still a bit upset that she couldn't remember but her friends let her know they would always be there for her. Aria explained how she felt betrayed and how she wouldn't be able to forgive her parents, even though Ezra encouraged her to talk to them, she declined immediately. Time soon flew by and it was nearing midnight.

"Hey it's getting late. Ezra and I should head out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've had a long day and I need some sleep."

"Well if you don't want to go back to your parents you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Spence, but I'll stay with Ezra tonight." she turned to him. "If that's ok?"

"You know it is." Ezra smiled.

"Well thanks for forgiving us. And again, I'm sorry." Hanna apologized.

"It's fine. Really."

"We love you. Both of you and we're so happy the love you guys share could overcome everything. We should hang out sometime. Just like old times."

"We actually have something to tell you." Ezra said.

"What is it?" They all asked.

"We're moving back to New York." Aria told them.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I feel like moving back will help trigger something in her memory. And going back, just the two of us, will help us both. We really need to get away from Rosewood." Ezra continued. The girls nodded and smiled.

"When do you leave?"

" Well, I have to give my two week notice Hollis, so in about two weeks."

"And you're sure of this?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Very sure. You guys know Ezra more than I do right now. Trust him."

"We do. But do you feel ready?"

"Guys, he's my husband." Aria smiled at the sound of that. _Her husband._

"Well I hope it helps and wish you both the best. We definitely need to spend time together before you guys leave."

"We will." They both assured.

"Well drive safely. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked glancing over at Aria.

"Yeah. I just feel so betrayed by my parents. I don't know what I'll say to them."

"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you holding your hand."

"Thanks Ezra. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied and put eyes back on the road. They had both decided it was best for Aria to move in with Ezra that very same night. She couldn't be around her parents anymore. After all, they were a couple and Aria loved the idea of living with him, and well Ezra was excited to finally have his wife living back with him. Aria needed to go back home and get all her belongings. She didn't want to face her parents, but she had no other choice. Only thing that made her feel better was the fact that Ezra would be with her. Finally, they pulled up to her house. They were both nervous, but found the courage and walked up to her door. Aria walked in, Ezra right beside her, and started to make her way up to her room.

"Aria!" Byron called, Ella following right behind him. "Where the hell have you been and why is _he_ here?" Aria ignored him and kept walking.

"Come on." She tugged on Ezra arm and went up to her room.

"Aria!" Byron yelled following right behind them. Aria again ignored him and began packing the few things she had in her room. "Aria." Byron said furiously standing at her door. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And _you" _he pointed at Ezra. "Get the hell out of my house."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ezra shot back. "Are you ready?" Ezra asked Aria.

"Aria, you're not going anywhere with this man." Byron yelled stepping forward.

"Oh yes she is." Ezra snapped. "She's my wife and you of all people have no right to tell her what to do after everything you made her go through."

"Cut the crap. Aria always deserved someone better than you. She was naive, hell, she still is and keeping you two apart was the best thing I could've ever done."

"Oh yeah? Well it looks like your sick plan didn't end up the way you wanted it. Aria and I found our way back to each other despite all your attempts at keeping us apart. Now I'm glad I've regained my memory and will do everything to keep you away from Aria."

"She's our daughter. You have no right."

"You hurt her. Both of you. Of course I can keep her away from you."

"We'll see."

"Aria lets go." Ezra ordered grabbing her suitcase. With her suitcase in one hand and her hand in his other, he made his way downstairs.

"Aria honey please. I'm sorry, I really am. I should've never done this. Please." Ella, who had remained silent the whole time, cried.

"Bye Mom." Aria simply said.

"Please Aria. Forgive me" Ella sobbed. "Please." Seeing her like this broke Aria's heart but she couldn't forgive her. She just couldn't. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and with one last look at her parents, she turned back around and headed out the Montgomery household_ forever_.

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked her.

"I am." She simply replied.

* * *

Aria couldn't stop the butterflies swarming through her stomach as she looked out the window of Ezra's car. She admired all the beautiful views New York had to offer. She was excited to be going back to her life. Her actual life and not the one her parents made her believe was hers. She soon felt Ezra hand over hers and smiled at him.

"Are you doing ok?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous and excited to be going back where we were."

"It's been almost a year since the accident. A year since I haven't been inside our apartment. I'm really happy."

"So am I." Aria replied.

"Nothing you've seen seems familiar?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm sure they'll seem familiar soon." Aria said. Ezra smiled. For the past 3 weeks every night before going to bed, Ezra would tell her stories about her life. Almost like bedtime stories. This had been a major help. Aria would every so often get some sort of memory. They had an immense amount of hope that her memory would someday fully come back to her. They finally pulled up to the building after the longest, yet enjoyable car ride.

"We're here." Ezra announced. "Ready?". Aria nodded. She didn't know what to expect. Although she was nervous, she was very excited. She got out of the car and followed Ezra into the building. They soon were standing in front of the large wooden door. Ezra, who was also a bit nervous, rummaged through his pocket and struggled to find the key. Once found, he slowly inserted it into the keyhole.

"Welcome home." Ezra said as he opened the door. The place felt so unfamiliar, not just for her, but for him also. He set her suitcase on the floor and shut the door behind him. He noticed Aria inspecting every inch of the apartment. She observed the pictures carefully and everything really. "So what do you think?" he asked. Aria responded by running into his arms and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I-I just can't believe it." Aria sobbed. "I can't believe my parents would keep something this big and wonderful from me."

"I know baby. I know."

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too." He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "So do you want the tour?"

"I would love it." Aria smiled.

Ezra spent the next couple hours showing her around the apartment and making her feel comfortable. He continued telling her their life stories and they just simply spent time talking. Soon it was nearing 7 and they felt their stomachs asking for food.

"Hey, do you want chinese or pizza for dinner?" Ezra asked taking his phone out.

"Um pizza is fine." She replied and Ezra placed the order. He took out all the silverware and brought it over into the living room. He noticed Aria was quieter than she had been before.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"No. Everything's fine." she said giving him a weak smile.

"Aria. What's wrong."

"I don't know. I guess I just feel useless and pointless. I can't remember everything clearly, and what if I never regain my memory. I won't be the same person anymore. I'm afraid you won't love me anymore." She confessed.

"Are you serious? Aria, how could I not love you. You're still Aria. And even though you don't remember everything, that doesn't matter. You're still the person I fell in love with. Like I said at our wedding, I'll always love you. No matter what. No exception. My heart has been yours since day one and will always be yours. I know it's frustrating not remembering, but we love each other and that's all that matters. You'll remember eventually, I did, and you can too. Just be happy with what we have right now."

"You're right. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you Aria, just remember that."

"I love you too." She replied snuggling closer to him. As the days went by, the memories slowly began to come back, triggered by everyday things. Though it hasn't fully come back, she didn't care if it ever did anymore. The love they shared was enough and she was perfectly happy living her life with her true and only soulmate.

**A/N: Well that's the end. Y'all don't know how grateful I am for all the reviews, follow and favorites. Thanks for sticking around with this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Again thank you. and please review and let me know what you thought of it. On the other hand, this story is over but I already had another Ezria fic planned. So wait for it. Please review and again thanks!**


End file.
